An Assassin's Tale
by HouseCity101
Summary: Koji Ueda, a feared assassin of the Suiren clan, has just received a mission from his boss. Move to America to continue wiping out targets. But when he has to live in a boarding house filled with crazy, nosy neighbors, it's a lot harder than it gets. Oh well, maybe the cute fox from the bakery would interest him. Modern!AU, Insectivoreshipping. Collab with TheFerengiKing! ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Heh, wow, I'm doing a major Pokemon fic for at least 5 years from now! That must be a new achievement after the other awful, awful Pokemon fic I wrote back in 2013. But we will not speak of it here.**

 **Yes, I am doing another Pokemon fic this time around, but with a completely different AU which I adore and a story that might seem shitty but might be good or even more shittier. It's actually a collab fic this time around, with my good ol' friend TheFerengiKing. Go check out his work, including A Pokemon's Betrayal. It makes no sense once you read it, but it can be good too.**

 **So I planned out the idea and he agreed to help out! By reading this chapter and beyond, you can probably tell who wrote that part and the other. I'm still trying my best when it comes to writing stories, so hopefully this fic might be one of the few that will improve it.**

 **Apologies, if the prologue is kinda bad, but don't worry. The rest of the story will make up for it, trust us.**

 **Enjoy :)!**

* * *

 **18 Years Ago**

In a small town located in Japan, there is an elementary school where many young Pokemon are busy having fun in the playpen. Some where on their own playing on the slides or swingsets, others were seen chatting with their friends and playing games with one another.

However, there was one child who was sitting on the large tree. With no one to play with him, as he was simply the outcast of the entire school.

A young Froakie at the age of 10 was watching over his classmates, not even caring if they see him up there. Ever since he entered the school, he didn't made any friends with his fellow classmates. They would always tease and pick on him for being so lonely. It made him feel greatly upset, but deep down, he felt so sad.

If only someone here wasn't so mean to him.

Standing not to far from his was a Treecko who was about 12 years of age, who saw the lonely Froakie sitting there. He walked toward him as the Froakie didn't see him come up. The Treecko said, "Hello there."

The Froakie looked up and looked about as the Treecko said, "Over here." The Froakie looked behind seeing the Treecko as he asked, "Um, hello?"

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I always sit here."

"Don't you have any friends?"

"No."

"Well I could be your friend."

"Really?"

"Sure. I'm Yamata."

"I'm Koji."

They shook hands as Yamata said, "Since I'm sure not many of them would want you to join them, maybe we could go to place I know that's fun."

Koji nodded, "Ok."

Before the two of them would continue on, they noticed their teacher coming out from the building, calling her students to come back inside.

"Oh, I guess we should head back." Koji said before turning to Yamada. "Maybe after school we can meet up again?"

Yamada nodded, "Alright, we can meet up after school."

Both Pokémon went into the school building and to their separate classes. In Koji's class, he was seated in the back of the classroom and shunned by everyone during the entire session as always. As the time passed on, teachers came in and went back out during breaks, and Koji felt the same loneliness even during his breaks.

After the final class ended, everyone in the room packed their school supplies and left into the hallways, and out of the building.

As Koji left the school, he was searching for Yamada through the crowd of students. Until he spotted a green paw waving out from his left. He then made a small smile as he ran up to the young Treecko.

"Oh hey, I'm glad you were waiting for me." Koji said. "I almost thought something bad happened."

Yamada only let a small chuckle, "I'd doubt that, now come on, the place is usually open, but if we're late, then it'll be hard to get in."

He led the Froakie out of the schoolyard and down the sidewalks of the city. They walked for a while through the streets as Koji asked, "Where is this place?"

Yamada said, "I know where it is, just gotta be careful."

Koji was uncertain of that last line. "Wait, careful? What do you mean by that?" He then stopped walking for a bit once he and Yamada encountered a dark alleyway. "Is this the place?"

Yamada nodded, "It is. Don't worry, it may look dark and scary, but then again, you don't judge a book by its cover, right?"

Koji thought that over and said, "I guess not."

He followed Yamada down the alley way as they started to hear a couple of faint voices around the area.

Koji asked, "What are those voices?"

Yamada reassured, "Just some of the Pokémon who work here."

Koji slowly started to have second thoughts over this. On the one hand, he should be thinking about getting back home to his parents before they worry. But however, he was with the one classmate who he instantly became friends with. He wouldn't leave him, would he?

Wanting to at least do the right thing, he slowly shook his head. "Listen Yamada, we should probably head back. I mean, I don't want my parents to worry about me." He was about to turn back, but he felt Yamada grabbing onto his arm. "Y-Yamada...?"

Yamada didn't listen and had other ideas for him. He dragged Koji into a dark room as he said, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Then he door closed as Koji found himself alone in a dark room. He didn't know what was going on as his friend just brought him in here.

"Y-Yamada!? Where are we!?" Koji shouted in panic as he looked around in the darkness. "This isn't a prank! Where even are you!?"

The sudden sound of screams and laughter was heard as it made Koji feel more scared then ever. "Yamada!? Is that you!?" He made a bad mistake of doing this.

Nobody answered, but instead two large Pokémon, a Machomp and a Dusknoir, came side and side of him as Koji was mentally panicking. He didn't know what was going on and already was wanting to run.

He immediately turned away from them and tried to make his way through the door. He couldn't believe he would fall for such a thing. He didn't even knew where Yamada was, but hoped that no one hurt him.

Koji was going to continue but was soon hit from a hard punch by the Machomp that caused him to land on the concrete floor. He wailed in pain and he clenched on his stomach. He tried to move but the Dusknoir kicked on him as he then cried again.

"W-who are you...?" He murmured, not being able to finish his question.

A voice appeared in the dark, "Us?"

A Samurott stepped out as he said, "We're a group of Pokémon who just need a couple of recruits."

Koji asked, "R-recruits?"

"Yes, our little friend Yamada said he'd bring you here since nobody would care if you disappeared or not."

The moment he mentioned his friend's name, Koji felt like he wasn't able to breathe. He was lying, wasn't he? He attempted to feel at least confident. "My parents would be worried and look for me."

He laughed as he said, "You'll be surprised what we can do."

Koji shook his head as he didn't want to believe anything this man said. "N-no, that's not p-possible... Yamada would never do that to me..." He spoke up, but was too surprised by what was happening.

There was nothing to help him, nor stop the grunts form carrying him off. he was brought up to another room as the grunts thrown him into it. The Machomp, Yohama, said, "Enjoy your stay, permanently", and closed the door leaving Koji alone once again.

Feeling like there was no hope for him, Koji started to cry as he curled up in tears. How could he be so blind by what occurred?

The one who wanted to be his friend turned out to be a heartless, deceiving fool who lead him into a trap. He might not be able to see his parents again. How great it would be to pretend this was a nightmare and he was just safe at home. But no, for this, was only a living hell.

While wiping his tears, he heard a few voices from outside. He wasn't able to hear clearly, but he know that one voice that sounded familiar. He was surprised to see the door open as a certain someone came in.

"Yamada...?" He whispered.

It was Yamada as he opened the door to see Koji weeping. Koji, however, jumped up and yelled, "Why did you send me here!? I thought we were friends?"

Yamada laughed and said, "Friends? There is only one friend I'm friends with, money."

He showed Koji an inch stack of 100 yens as Koji said, "You... you sold me out?"

"Yeah, money talks, but this conversation doesn't."

He walked out and closed the door once more as Koji just saw what he thought was a friend, was actually a Pokémon with greed.

All throughout the rest of the day, not once have they even decided to check up on him. Koji had stayed their for hours, with nothing to eat and nothing to stay warm despite wearing a sweater. They had pretty much kept him as a prisoner until they would do something to him, but he's not sure as to what. And even then, they might so something to his parents. All of this was that Treecko kid's fault.

The young Froakie clenched his fists tight. He will find a way to break out of here. And it will happen tonight.

* * *

Of course time passed on as he waited. No one came by, no one gave him anything. His stomach was empty, his head was dazed, and he was tired. But, once the darkness of night came on by, he began his way to escape.

Once he made his way through the door, he checked to see if the door was unlocked. He hoped it was, otherwise he would have no other way of breaking it. But to his relief, he turned the knob and the door was instantly opened. Koji was a bit surprised. Perhaps they forgot to lock it in the first place.

With no time left to spare, he immediately exited the room and tried to find the exit. But that might not be easy once he heard familiar voices from behind him.

He had to hurry and hide before someone saw him. He crept into the shadows and waited as he saw the Machomp from earlier pass on by along with a Lucario. They didn't notice him, and once they were out of sight, he retried again in finding an exit. He remembered where he was dragged off and went down the hallway into the room he was in seeing the Samurott guy talking to him.

He then went from that room and turned to his left seeing the door that Yamada threw him through. He walked up to the door and tried to open it as well, but it was amazingly unlocked as well. He thought they must have no sense of security here or nobody would even find them. But he didn't stick around for long and opened it, and ran out as fast as he could.

The streets were usually busy this time of night, but this night however, it was was eerily quiet. He didn't even knew why. but that didn't distract him from escaping. While trying to run, he had to hide nearby some garbage bins in a nearby alley. He mentally cursed for the fact that they were after him. He peaked up and found a few other grunts from the gang. Two of them were the same Machomp and Dusknoir, and along with them were a Nidoking and a Bisharp. He heard the same Samurott's voice, but he couldn't see him.

He couldn't make out too much of what he was saying but something along the lines of "... Make him join us with a little force..."

Koji didn't know what they were about to do, but he slowly maneuvered around the bins and kept his visibility as low as possible, as quiet as possible. He still couldn't make out what they were saying as they were now moving farther away. This made his escape easier as now he could run out of there with very little trouble

He took him almost ten minutes to reach back to his house. He just couldn't wait but to come back to his mother and father, feeling safe with them once more. He doesn't even care if those bad people were after him, he just wants to go back home.

Koji spotted the familiar two-story house from the next block as he ran up to his door, already wanting to pass out.

He opened the door and ran inside, shouting for his parents. "Mom, Dad! It's me, Koji!"

There was no sound throughout the house. He knew his parents were home since they would get back way before this time. He looked through the downstairs to find no one and assumed they were upstairs sleeping.

He walked upstairs to see if they were there.

For some reason, the pure silence in the house made him feel slowly uncomfortable. He just hoped that they were still there. Otherwise, he would have nothing left.

Koji encountered his parents' room and carefully knocked on it. "M-Mom? Dad?" He called out, but there was no answer. "Are you in there?"

He decided to open the door, carefully pushing it while peeking out inside. So far, it was perfectly normal, but once he came in, he immediately wanted to go back. Because what he was seeing right now made him shook in fear.

He saw his parents lying on the bed, but they weren't sleeping... they were dead. His father was slit open with blood coming from the cut and leaking about as his mother was stabbed and bleeding over. Both of them had a bullet hole in their heads, and they lay there motionless.

Koji shivered in the sight of what he saw, and ran away from it down the stairs.

He slowly started to cry over what he'd seen. Both of his parents, murdered in cold blood. He wasn't able to reach out in time. Two of the only people who ever loved him since his birth were gone, not even knowing what had happened to their precious child.

Koji had wondered who would do this to them, until he heard a voice that made him shiver even more.

The Samurott reappeared as he said, "Sumimasen, but did you even think we'd actually unlock all the doors by accident? We were counting on you to escape, and to make you join our little team, *for the money we spent*, we had to resort to force."

Koji cried, "You didn't have to kill my parents!"

"Grow the hell up kid, you'll out grow it. Yohama, grab him. This time we'll actually lock the doors, not make a false appearance."

Before Yohama could even catch him, Koji screamed in anger as he dodged him and attempted to attack the Samurott for what he had done to his parents. But before he could do so, a green blur appeared in front of him and swatted him into a nearby wall.

Koji winced in pain and tried to gain back his vision, until he spotted the one who did this to him. "Yamada..." He murmured. This time, he felt enraged just by looking at his face. His glare went deeper when his former friend made a heartless grin.

Yamada looked over as he said, "Well, nobody would miss him, nobody would know him, and the best part, I don't think they'd even notice he disappeared."

The Samurott boss told him, "Yeah, but that mess in the bedroom gets noticed a lot. I'll get Koniko to clean it up, she does that kind of work fast."

He left as Yohama picked up Koji and brought him along as the Machomp followed the boss. Koji could barely see Yamada as the Treecko waved and said, "See ya 'round, friend."

And he walked out of the house, leaving it empty until later a Gardevoir, Koniko, came in and cleaned out Koji's dead parents, making the place spotless as if there was no murder and kidnapping.

After the horrid deaths of his parents, Koji remained silent once he and the gang members made their way back to their hideout. He wanted to figure out how all of these events kept on happening to him. How he was shunned by everyone he encountered to being kidnapped by a gang while having his parents murdered by them. If only he had never met Yamada, none of this wouldn't had happened.

He soon entered the base again, ignoring the few grins and laughs from the cruel gang members. How he wanted to put them in the same fate his parents were in.

While being sent back to his prison room, he heard the leader speaking to him.

The leader said, "Now that everything has been made right, for us, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kyanata Miyago, and this is our Yakuza, which you'll be working for."

Koji released what this was. He heard stories of the Yakuza and how they do multiple illegal activities and even persuade rulers. Miyago bent down and asked, "And you are?"

Koji mumbled, "Koji."

"Speak up!"

Koji said it louder, "Koji."

"Well then Koji, welcome to my Yakuza. It's very safeguarded so escaping will lead to two things: You getting killed, or you get tortured nicely, and released back in here. You work for me now, and you'll be put into training as soon as I say so. Which would be... now."

Koji was a bit shocked that he would begin so quickly. But he knew that he had no choice. It was all for his parents and his own sake. He can't feel afraid at this point. He has to feel confident. "...O-okay. I'll..." His face darkened a little. "I'll join your group. I'll do your training..." He could tell that in the background, Yamada was there, snickering at his awaiting fate.

He'll plan on dealing with him soon.

Miyago nodded and commanded, "Good, let's go."

* * *

He immediately put Koji to training with basic exercises and only small weapons as a starter's set. Koji was stuck at the place doing mostly training, with very little breaks and food in between the training sessions. As days flew by, he started to get the rhythm of the exercises and weapons.

He slowly started to get into his sessions as time went on. Not only that, but he would also be put into a bit of torture by a few of the gang's strongest fighters. Wanting to see if he was strong enough to break through his pain. This continued for only a month-and-a-half, and Koji was pressuring all of his anger into his training. How much his rival got him into, how his parents were murdered by his eyes. The more he felt rage, the more he wanted to unleash it onto those monsters.

By the time he was 14, he was now a young Frogadier, being able to master his agility through the courses. He even managed to prove his efforts in bracing the torture session against a few of the henchmen.

As he expected, Yamada has aged as well, now being a Grovyle at 16. The two of them haven't been around together since their first meeting, but deep down they were serious rivals. On a few occasions when Koji was busy doing his training, he would witness Yamada watching him from the back, amused by his new efforts. And every time he watched the young gecko staring at him, he would mostly give him a glare.

Their last meeting was during one night when Koji was preparing for bed. While he was walking down the hallway, he noticed a certain someone walking on the opposite direction. He wanted to do something, corner him, fight him, or even kill him off. But his other thoughts we're telling him to let it go for now.

He suspected that he didn't noticed him, as he then walked passed him on his opposite route. But as they crossed each other, Koji heard a faint whisper from his ear.

"I'm glad you like it here..." And that broke the peace immediately.

In a quick flash, Yamada was pinned hard into the wall by Koji. The young gecko was rather surprised but impressed so far.

"As if I fucking do...!" Koji gritted. "Why in the ever-loving hell would you do this too me anyway, huh!?"

Yamada chuckled lightly. "Well, like I said, I had to do it for the money, you know. I was brought in easily, to simply give them something in return so I wouldn't get my ass handed. From the time I was in school, I decided that maybe the loners would be easy to trick. I knew that you would be so dumbfounded by my convincing words." He explained, admiring his rising glare.

Koji couldn't believe what he just heard. Sure, it was foolish of him to believe Yamada, but on the other hand, he was just used just so he could earn some money. He then punched him straight in the right cheek "You motherfucking son of-" Before he could finish, he heard voices coming from the guards. If they see Koji in this position with Yamada, he might be in trouble with the boss.

He let go of him before sending him one more glare. "I promise, you _will_ be sorry for what you did."

Getting up from the floor, Yamada chuckled again before turning away. "I see. Well then, maybe tomorrow we can settle things out..." And then he smiled before making a piercing insult. " _Asoko_." He said in his native tongue.

That was the final straw as Koji gave out a wild shriek and tackled his rival to the floor, punching him multiple times until he bleeds from his wounds. As he was going to send the last punch to his face, he felt two hands grabbing him by his back as Yamada flipped him around hard on the ground.

Wanting to see him squirm, he took the upper hand by whacking him hard in the jaw and choking him with his bare hands. He didn't even regret doing this, seeing him lose his breath felt amusing to him. Koji on the other hand was desperately gasping for air. He tried to hit him to release himself, but it didn't budge enough. He then spotted a small razor from one of Yamada's pockets. In a fast pace, he took it out and instantly pierced Yamada hard onto his left eye.

Yamada screamed in pain as he let go of Koji and grasped on to his bleeding eye. He kept cursing and yelling in his native tongue, trying to pull the razor out of his eye. Koji watched the scene unfold, surprised by how it resulted. But on the other hand, he was rather satisfied. It was a bit of revenge for what he did to him.

He then left quietly back to his room, hearing a few of the guards rushing to Yamada's aid.

And that was simply the last time he saw him.

* * *

Time finally passed on as he finally hit 18, Koji just became a Greninja, after all the training here has done, time he's spent, and torture he went through. He mastered several techniques, weapons, and moves. He even impressed his clan by taking down some of his past targets, whenever it's simple or a bit more "creative" in Koji's case. Yamada, being 20 now, was gone and barely heard from. When he had his encounter with Koji, his left eye had to be taken out by surgery and he was in a painful mood trying to go without it. Miyago had heard about what happened and was rather surprised by what Koji did. He soon became more impressed with the young ninja for a while until he became some sort of a teacher's pet to him.

One night, he entered Koji's room, as he spotted him looking over his window. He turned to him with a blank expression once he walked up to him.

Miyago looked over Koji as he said, "Well, it seems you finally made it. Only being ten when you started, and now you become a young adult of this Yakuza clan."

Koji was given a pat to the shoulder, and the Samurott left the room leaving Koji standing by himself with a primed target.

The ninja frog was just given his latest target from his master. He was to kill a leader of an enemy Yakuza clan in Osaka, known as the Saruashi clan. He was a full-grown Slaking, known to be a drug leader in the shadows. If he were to simply kill him without any suspicion from the Saruashi or the public, then he would be given a full on praise from his own clan members. But unaware to them, it was a part of Koji's own plan, a revenge plan to be exact.

He packed up all the weapons he needed while putting on his jumpsuit and goggles. When he was ready, he hopped on his motorcycle and drove out to his select location.

It took about two hours with passing through traffic, blending in without suspicion from other drivers or pedestrians. Once he got to the location, he took out his Nambu pistol, and put on the silencer along with taking one short blade out as a second resort if the pistol fails. He snuck on through the alleyway which should lead to the Slaking leader.

The assassination was done rather easy than he thought. He was able to get to the Slaking by sneaking into his bedroom, where was busy sleeping around on his bed like the lazy fool he was. All Koji had to do was do a simple shoot to the neck and heart. He did wished to do his assassination a little more better, but he didn't really had time for back.

His clan was rather impressed by him from the past couple months, being able to get their targets with no easy feat. Koji was definitely something special.

To celebrate his success, the entire clan had a small party, complete with food and a lot of liquor.

"I got plenty of sake for everybody." Koji announced to him, smiling proudly while holding the bottles.

Each clan member gladly received a drink from the young ninja, especially Miyago himself, who was holding on to his own large wine glass. Koji looked around very carefully to see if they were drinking all of their sake. He secretly smiled at what he was looking. In just a few moments, everything will come into play...

* * *

Miyago felt very tired from the party he had. He tried to move up to at least take a piss, but for some reason, he cannot move his body. It made him worry a little as it might be another kanashibari again. As he slowly opened his eyes, he immediately opened them in shock.

He was completely tied up on all fours on his large bed. He tried to speak, but realized that he was gagged with a small blanket. He kept of screaming for help, but no one came in, except for one.

"Ah, so you have finally waken up..." A familiar voice called up.

The Samurott felt a little shiver on his back as he watched Koji walking up from the shadows, wearing his jumpsuits while making a nonchalant smile. He took off the cloth from Miyago as he started to speak. "What the fuck are you even doing!?"

Koji chuckled lightly. "Well, it's nothing much. But think of it as a revenge plan of some sort."

Miyago couldn't believe what he just heard as he slowly became nervous. "O-oh shit...!" He then cried for help. "Oi! You dumbasses come quick! HURRY!" He soon heard Koji making a rather creepy laugh.

"You really think that might be easy, huh?" Koji smiled. "I mean, they were all worn out from all of the sake they had."

"T-the sake..." Miyago made a quick realization. "Y-you mean, all of them are-"

Koji finished for him, amused by the look on his face. "Poisoned? Why yes, of course I did. I made sure that every single one had at least one drink or two. So right now, the poison must have already taken effect of them."

"You bastard! You poisoned me too!?"

"Well actually no. I gave you a glass in which I secretly inserted a tranquilizer liquid in it. I did wanted to poison you as well, but why not do something more... _creative_ ~?" Koji made a creepy smile that made his boss shiver. He then looked down at his lower region, a strange yellow liquid was wetting a part of the bed. He chuckled. "Oh? You must be really afraid of me..."

Miyago was getting seriously afriad as he watched his star pupil slowly walking to him, holding one of his special tachi with him. "You know, it's actually funny that you believed that I would be with your clan. You thought that I would forget all of that shit in the past, and maybe take it easy here...but you were so very wrong." Thinking of an idea, Koji made a quick slash on his stomach as the blood was oozing out a little faster.

He watched his master cry in pain, wincing over his own torture. He wanted this to stop, but he wasn't able to break free. The ropes were tied so hard that it made it easier for him to bleed out faster.

Koji didn't gave him a single look of pity. He was only getting started. "You killed my parents!" He slashed his chest. "My childhood!" He slashed more of his stomach. "My own dignity!" He slashed his neck, making a large gash in the process. "EVERYTHING!" To top things off, he slashed his eyes off.

Miyago screamed over the torture he has been receiving, but it would not last longer. He was nearly choking from his own blood after his neck was open-wounded. He wasn't sure if he would speak for long, or even see for that matter. The hard strike to his own eyes made him yell even more louder. Now, he was going to die under the hand of his own worker.

Koji got up on the bed and walked on Miyago's bleeding body and kneeled down to watch him cry in his own red tears. He grabbed the top of his shell and pulled his face closer to his. If Miyago still had any of his sight left, then he would witness the ninja's own cold stare.

"It's best if I would finish you off now." Koji smiled a little. "Heh, I guess you finally see what I've done to my targets from the past year. And you're my recent one." Pulling out his bloody tachi, he moved it dangerously close to Miyago's neck. "I have sliced your neck, but the impact wasn't enough to slash it off. So listen to me closely, Kyanata Miyago, I will probably let you go and treat your wounds if you could answer this one question for me..."

Miyago waited for his response as the tension grew even more deadly.

And with that, it had broke. "...Where is Ishida Yamada?"

The Samurott tried to speak, but his voice was too gargled to answer. He tried the best he could, he couldn't risk dying at all. "...I...I-I do not know..."

Koji tilted his head. "Oh?" His tachi was getting even closer to his neck. "Say that again?"

"I do n-n...not know...w-" Miyago coughed. "where he even is...I am telling the truth...p-please...do not k-kill me..."

It took Koji a few seconds to process this in his head. Miyago felt a bit relieved that he might be spared. He could even plan on ridding the young ninja once he can be healed. But unfortunately for him, his hope had been completely lost.

Koji's tachi was pressed onto the wound of his neck. He could only whimper in fear over what was going to happen next.

As for Koji, he smiled in pure bliss. "Wrong answer."

And for the rest of the night, Miyago's screams of terror were echoed throughout the building as all that was left in the room, a complete bloody mess...

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Boss, wake up!"

A mid-thirties Toxicroak got out of his bed, feeling easily pissed of his sudden awakening. "What the hell is it now? I've been up all night doing shit."

"There's something wrong with the security cameras!"

This made the Toxicroak jump out of his bed in a panic as he entered his main room to check on his computer. After he turned it on, he discovered that most of the monitors were completely static.

"T-the hell!? Why are they like that!?"

"I don't know! I discovered them just a few minutes ago!" The Seismitoad, one of his men, said.

The Toxicroak carefully analyzed the screens on his monitor, most of them were static, except for one, which featured some unconscious Pokemon in suits. "Holy shit..." He murmured. "They've been killed by an intruder!"

"Not exactly..." A voice called out.

This made the Toxicroak shiver a bit. "W-who the hell said that!?"

He then made his direction towards the shadows from the entrance. And out came a young Greninja wearing a deep black jumpsuit. He calmly walked inside as if nothing happened, making a small smile along the way. The Toxicroak's guard pulled out a pistol and aimed it at him while he was shaking, trying to get the right target. Even he was intimidated by this strange fellow.

"I only knocked them out with my strength." Koji said. "It was a hassle though in taking all of them with the pressure of wanting to kill them all."

"W-who the fuck are you!?" The Toxicroak shouted. "And how the fuck did you get in here!?"

Koji ignored his cowardly tone as he approached the Toxicroak. "You must be Ichiya Kenji, the leader of the Suiren clan am I correct?"

The Toxicroak, known as Kenji, nodded a little. "Y-yeah...what do you even want?" He stuttered.

The young Greninja smiled as he approached his desk. "It's pretty obvious. I want to join your gang."

Kenji raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And why do you want to do that? You hacked into my security system, kicked my men's asses, and now you come right here on my desk to hire you? You think this is some joke, jackass!?"

Koji sighed, still not wiping off his smile. "Well, let's just say my reasons for joining are rather personal. But to prove of how worthy I am..." His smile deepened. "I had killed Kyanata Miyago, your arch-rival from long ago."

"Ha! As if you even did!" Kenji scoffed at his response, though he was a little anxious of what's to come.

This made Koji frown a little as he sighed. "I actually did, really. He kidnapped me since I was 10, so I've been forming my revenge plan against him until I became 18 as of now. It was rather interesting dealing with him."

Kenji shook his head, chuckling. His Seismitoad guard lowered his gun and joined his boss rather foolishly. "Quick lying with me, ya dumbass!" He yelled. "Now how about you get your ass out of here, or I'll deal with ya personally!"

This caused the Greninja to sigh in disappointment. "Well then, I guess I'll have to do this then."

He reached for his backpack as he opened it and emptied out a rather horrifying item on Kenji's desk. And soon enough, Kenji and his guard had stopped their tracks and stared at it in pure horror.

Right on his desk, was the head of Miyago, his entire face being bruised. His wounds on his eyes were dry though still sticky from the blood. And not to mention parts of his shell were severed off his well. He currently looked like a complete figure, only more realistic then the fakes.

Kenji let out a blood-curling scream as he jumped in to his computer chair in a panic. His Seismitoad guard screamed as well as he ducked for cover under the desk.

Koji was amused by their reactions as he chuckled lightly. "So then, Mr. Ichiya..." He then made a creepy smile. "When do I start?"

Kenji didn't said a word as he stared at the Greninja in disbelief.

And it was only the beginning of this rather interesting tale.


	2. I Am Koji

**Hello everybody, I have returned!**

 **Apologies for this being too long. Finals were ahead of me and I had to take my time working on this with Ferengi! Hopefully, this won't happen more often.**

 **As for when more updates of this will come, we'll expect each chapter to come in every Friday or Saturday depending on when it will be finished.**

 **With that said, this start might be a bit crappy but these guys will be developed properly as the story goes on!**

 **So enjoy this chapter and reviews are appreciated :).**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I Am Koji**

In a world filled with robbers, thugs, or even street gangs, there must always be a certain hierarchy within these types of individuals.

In the lower ranks lies the lowlifes. Minor thugs or pickpockets who steal from people just to earn some cash or deal with some personal issues. They aren't as threatening as the other three ranks, as they would be taken out rather easily by the authority.

In the second rank are the robbers and thieves. Those who plan out their operations and skills to rob from banks or other businesses. They are the ones who are able to make it out either way. If they are smart enough, then they would move on to continue their business. If they are foolish, then there's a chance they would still be caught by authorities.

Hailing from the third rank are the criminals or murderers. The ones who are lucky enough to escape most of the time. They would do heinous things, all coming from their type of mentality. Killing, rape, assault. These are the stuff they are always known for. They are the ones who are shown in news reports, articles, and even the papers. While it is dangerous for them to be seen, they think of this as them being big-shots, the famous people. Making themselves well-known throughout the criminal industry.

But however, there are the only individuals known to not do this kind of stuff.

The higher ranks themselves.

The mob.

Hidden in the shadows by minors, well known throughout the crime organization. These are the people who mean business. Really big business. They would always make sure to get whatever job done, no excuses or denials. And they mean it that way, no matter how far they'll go.

Mafia gangs and yakuza are the ones who many people stay away from. They are always seemed as ruthless people, violent killers, and savages with the intent of hurting those who get in their way.

But there is one yakuza group who are almost different from other gangs.

And we are shown about this through the eyes of the most feared assassin of their gang.

Koji Ueda.

Koji was very feared, even in some of the top league mobs, mainly for his silent actions of coming in and killing without a single noise or notice. Some, after finding the previous clan he joined to be entirely wiped out, tried to not get in the way of the Suiren clan, under the impression they may get a "visit" from the assassin. Koji has done many things to prove how well he can do his job. He has poisoned, executed, and made interestingly and creative cruel punishments and tortures for those who he has been ordered to take out. If word passed through about him, the first thing to be heard, would've been the tortures, or remains of them if any, that were seen, or later found.

Nobody has ever knew what he was really like. Many people had believed him to be a living demon, killing people without a soul. Or maybe he was just an old rumor and that they are being lied to in order to be kept away.

And while Koji is like this most of the time, he really isn't like this at all.

He is just a regular Greninja who had been forced to do this job since he was a young child. And over the years, he knows that he cannot escape his job. In order to survive, he has to stay with it under he dies on his own bed. It was a curse per say, not even sure if it was a good or bad one. On the outside, it may seem like he enjoys this a lot, but on the inside, he is depressed and worried of how things will go down for him.

He may have a miracle, but for now, he will let fate decide what he shall do next.

So maybe, that new fate might be for the better…

* * *

 **August 30th: Osaka, Japan  
12:40 A.M.**

When it came to dealing with drugs and securing money, the Junsuina clan were no exception. They are able to receive or make their drugs from other clans and secret factories, wanting to make a quick buck for their own needs. The leader of the clan, a large Snorlax by the name "Momo-sama", makes sure to check on his balances. While he does need the money for his own headquarters and factories, he most of the time, pays for food.

He is known to be the big glutton of all yakuza bosses. If he wants something to eat, then they have to give him something. If they do not, then he will let them die by his henchmen or his own paws. It was simple as that. He is rather wealthy enough to have his own servants and chefs to cook his meals. He always has at least 5 meals a day: breakfast, snack time, lunch, dinner, and his midnight snack. Momo would sit on his desk and await his servants to give him his meals. While he is always eager for dinner (a bunch of food to match a Thanksgiving feast), he is mostly happy about his midnight snack. That's where his chefs would surprise him with something so tasty. Whenever it's takoyaki, fish dumplings, or even yakisoba, any food would make him grin.

But right now, he was in his own room, sitting by his desk while getting impatient. It has been at least 40 minutes pass his midnight snack. Where could it be?

In the kitchen, the chefs were preparing a large dish of dango, an excellent Japaneses dessert, but the chefs were called out for an unknown reason about twenty minutes before. After they all left, Koji entered the kitchen after fooling the staff into a false event. He brought along enough potassium cyanide that would suffocate the huge gluttonous Snorlax, but not too much to ruin the taste as Koji was aware of how the leader wanted his food. So, with the dish of dango, he put in a standard capsule amount of the cyanide, but he also had to get it sent out to him. He found a servant's suit and got dressed in it so he can go through without any suspicion. He got the desert on a tray and carried it off.

He made his way to Momo-sama's office and there the leader impatiently asked, "What took you so long? It's way past midnight if you'd have eyes?"

Koji walked up and placed the tray on the desk, "Sumimasen sir, it was a treat to make."

Momo-sama asked, "A dessert?"

Koji smiled, "Dango."

"Good, a nice desert should make up for the lateness of the midnight snack."

Koji bowed and watched as the Snorlax ate into his desert, unaware of the poisoning.

"Mmm~! This is amazing!" Momo shouted in delight, his mouth nearly stuffed from his snack. "Although it does have a bit of an aftertaste, it is still sweet!"

"I am quite honored that you enjoyed it, sir." Koji smiled, bowing again. "I am actually really good at making many desserts. It's one of my favorite hobbies..."

"Well it simply shows that you are!" Koji watched carefully over the glutton finishing his plate at an instant. When he was finally done, Momo grinned. He was still hungry. "Serve me one more round of those tasty dango! It's so delicious!"

"Why yes, sir." The young Greninja bowed again. "I will be on my way..." He pretended to leave the room once he grabbed the plate. He timed himself for when his plan will rise.

10 seconds remaining.

"By the way, what is your name again?" Momo asked him, somehow he felt a bit drowsy. "I wish to honor you for that amazing snack!"

5 seconds left.

Koji smiled wider. "Oh why thank you, sir. I rather not say too much, but..." His smile formed into a more devious look. "Call me Koji."

Time's up.

Suddenly, Momo wailed in agony as he felt as if his heart was beating faster, and his own chest was aching. He soon fell down the floor, getting real close to vomiting. He tried to move but a certain foot lowered down on his back to prevent him from moving. He wailed again not before hearing a small chuckle from someone before he spoke.

"My my~. How you managed to actually fall for my trap." Koji smiled, watching over the drug dealer with no sympathy. "The time has already been set for 5 minutes."

"F-five minutes!?" Momo shouted in confusion. "W-what the hell do you want from me!? What did you even gave me!?"

"Why that's potassium cyanide. Able to turn of the respiratory system of anyone's body, and killing them off instantly." Koji checked on his watch. "The effects should start...ah! Four minutes and fifty seconds remaining!"

He heard the large Snorlax coughing rather roughly while gasping for a bit. "P-please—" He coughed again. "What d-do you even wan—ACK!"

"Hmm, well let me see." Koji through to himself in a sarcastic mood. "Oh yes! You see my boss of the Suiren clan actually wanted to receive some money after he sent you a supply of marijuana for your factory. He needed at least 25,000 yen. But, it has only been one-and-a-half weeks and yet, we haven't receive any money." Four minutes and five seconds remain. "So be a good boy and tell me..." He leaned over to his suffocating face. "Tell me where the money is, please?" He asked nicely. "If you do, I'll give you a syringe that has then antidote."

Momo couldn't speak that much due to the cyanide kicking in his breathing system. He has to at least tell him the truth or else he'll leave him to die. "I...i-it's in the safe..." He wheezed softly.

"Hmmm? I can't hear you." The assassin said in a sing-song voice.

"I-it's in the safe—!" He cried louder. "C-Clo—" He coughed. "Close by y-you! Behind the large p-portrait!"

Koji turned to face the large elegant yet odd portrait of what looks to be Momo himself surrounded by a harem of women with food in the background. He kicked it down with a simple kick, revealing the vault from it's hiding spot. Looking a bit larger and it has a small numbers lock connected to it.

"What is the code?"

"5-1-0-3-0..."

Carefully scrolling the numbers together, the lock was unlocked and Koji opened the safe door, revealing a whole lot of money. He smiled for a bit. It has exactly more than what he exactly needed, he might as well take all of it anyway. Kenji would be pleased. He soon grabbed his bag and started to bring all of the money inside. While he was doing so, he could still hear his prey getting this close to death.

Two minutes left.

Might as well leave him to die.

When he was finished, he grabbed what he needed and headed for the door, not before hearing the drug lord call out for him weakly.

"W-wai—" He coughed. "Just please spare me! I won't do it again! Just let me live!" He begged the assassin.

Koji thought for a second. He could end his life already but there was still a bit of time left. He then sighed before reaching for the syringe. "Oh okay, I guess I made a deal, did I?"

Momo could only sigh in relief. He was going to live.

One minute and forty seconds in, the antidote was inserted in his body.

Suddenly, the wheezing was only stopping a little. He started to laugh. "O-oh! Oh thank god!"

Koji then chuckled. "Oh you're welcome for helping you." He bent down to face him straight in the eye. "A little acid will help out with your body."

Momo gasped in fear when he heard those words, and the last thing he would hear is the assassin's dreaded laughter.

 **TWO MINUTES LATER…**

"Sir?" A quiet voice called out from Momo's room as one of the servants, a male Munchlax, peeked out from the double doors. "Sir, are you in here?"

The room was eerily silent once he entered. He looked around to see if his master was here until he spotted a dining trolley with a large plate and plate cover on top. He wondered what it was doing here out of the open. He couldn't find his master anywhere, so perhaps he went to his bathroom?

He then remembered that he came to pick up his dish from his midnight snack as he prepared to push the trolley away. But as he is about to leave, he finds a small note hidden in the trolley. He picked it up and opened the note to find it written in some strange red ink. The words simply said _Bon appetit._

Curious, he opened up the cover of the plate as he gasped.

On the plate was the head of Momo-sama, as it looked as if it was melted badly. Both of his eyes were gauged out, one of them completely ripped out and showed it's bloody red hole, while the other was intact but was turned be white instead. His mouth was completely wide with his teeth broken and his tongue completely sliced in half. Blood dripped out from the head as well.

Once the Munchlax made the connection, he started to scream in fear.

And outside from the mess was the assassin himself, chuckling for a job well done before leaving…

* * *

Out of the building and down the street, Koji walked with that bag of cash in his hand, but kept his eyes open for anyone who might be a cop, but with the way Japan was, cops were uncommon to find. The walk wasn't long and soon he got to the alley of the Yakuza he stayed at.

The alleyways he's walking through actually leads to the main base of the Suiren clan: a not-so tall unnoticeable building filled with high security. It was nearly impossible to enter the building, unless you have the brains to solve all of the intel that was built for this place. It was thanks for Kenji's family who had a long history of technology.

Koji walked to reach the main entrance. It may be unguarded, but there were security cameras hidden in case of unfamiliar Pokemon of the clan.

He took out his ID card and scanned it on the machine. Once he was given access, the doors opened, allowing him to enter at ease. He walked into the building with the cash in hand, only for the doors to close behind him and lock once again.

Once he passed the entrance, he entered the main room, the lobby, where the receptionist, a Nidoqueen, was on the desk. Koji kindly handed her the bag of cash. "Please send this to the master, if you will."

"Hai, of course." She bowed before letting the other guards proceed with the task.

When that was done, Koji soon decided to relax for a bit. All of this work was making him feel a bit tired.

There were the basic areas to know about the building. There was of course Kenji's room and office, where his many workers come to him for missions or other plans. The weapons room, where every single weapon in stored in alphabetical order. A kiddie store for the weapon geeks in the clan. Training rooms and fitness areas, where the special assassins and shooters do their work. But the most well-known room in the building was the lounge, a special bar area, pool table, and the best desserts of all. Koji's personal playground.

He went to the elevator and went to the fifth floor to where his friends where at.

At the floor, the elevator stopped and the doors opened as in the room was his friends. Inside was Kusamo, at the bar getting a bit of drink with a little kick of it, Mark and Yamo having a slight argument in the back at the lounge, and then Mimi tending to herself with the pool table.

All five of them were basically the main squad of the Suiren clan, with Koji being the unofficial leader.

First there was Yamo Tokage, a young Krookodile at age 36. Born as a young pickpocket from a poor family, he would rob people from behind their backs for a good cause. Until one day, things didn't went too well with the landlord and he had to be abandoned by his family from being killed. He was soon picked up by Kenji's family and was trained to become a master thief, stealing materials and priced goods from rival clans or even banks for his own benefits.

The Blaziken he was arguing with is Mark Kondo, age 30. A Japanese man born and raised in America, the state of New York to be exact. He was taught to never be a pushover and would always remember that phrase fondly. Ever since he was a teenager, he became a street thug and joined a gang who respected him. He wanted to maybe retire from that life and maybe become a bodyguard for the government or something. But he wasn't smart in that part when he ended up joining the yakuza. While he thinks it's crappy, he deep down loves it.

Kusano Hebi, age 40, the black market dealer. A Serperior who's name is a lot more meaningful, especially from his looks. Not that much about his past, but he did mentioned that he came from the countryside somewhere in Japan. He has a great sense of honor to the clan, believing that no one should ever betray or disrespect anyone's own masters and such. But sometimes, he would be a bit over-dramatic over it despite being so very wise.

And then there was Mimi Eureka, the youngest member at 16. She lost her parents when she was a baby and was raised an an orphan at an orphanage. When the orphanage turned out to be selling the orphans to criminal groups, she along with a few others managed to escape alive. The Suiren clan rescued her and made her their little darling. As in their own spoiled, little terror. While she seems to be giddy in violence like Koji, she deeply feels more kinder and sweet when befriending people.

Sometimes they would all be in a group, other times they'd be apart, but most of the time, they were friends, just not always what they appear to be.

Koji can't help but smile at them in the background. These people were always special to him in his eyes.

As Koji entered the room, Mimi was the first to noticed and made a wide smile. "Oh hey, it's Jason Voorhees yet again!" She snickered. "You've took your job on camera?"

"Ah gomen, I forgot," Koji walked up to her, giving her an affectionate pat on the head. "But I promise to do it again when my next job comes. How are things going?"

"It's pretty good." Mimi smiled, before making it smug while turning to Mark and Yamo. "These two jackasses are still arguing about somethin'..."

Koji looked over and said, "Well, it can't be too important of what they may be arguing over."

However, Mark and Yamo were arguing more over the fact that Yamo nearly got his ass caught, only to get lucky by an old woman not knowing what happened only three seconds after he said the wrong words. once that got into Mark's ears, he started to scold him on how he should watch what he said, but they couldn't get too well off in general.

Kusamo took a sip of his drink and got annoyed by their arguing. "Oh for goodness sake, would you two please stop with this foolish arguing? Let's just make a truce and be done with it."

The two looked over and sighed, annoyed by the barge in on their heated debate, but just resolved it for now and made sure it never happened again.

"Ah I'll continue this shit later." Mark grumbled. "I need to so some business first." he sat down by the bar table and opened his laptop.

"Oh! To do what? Talk to your boyfriend?" Yamo snickered.

Mark blushed in embarrassment. "W-what are you talking about, dumbass!? I don't have one!"

"Yeah right, I saw you the other day smiling on your laptop for some reason. Either you were banging yourself over those porn videos or the fact that you were talking to someone important in your life."

"Oooh~!" Mimi spoke up in a teasing mood. "You didn't tell us, Mark? C'mon, give us the details!"

All Mark could do was growl as his blushing face was getting deeper than his fur color. "UGH! YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU GUYS!" He cursed in his own language as he exits the room in a huff. But unaware to him, he forgot his laptop.

Immediately, Koji, Mimi, and Yamo took a peek to see what it was. Turns out it was a video chat site that contained a profile of a male Gothitelle, who turns out to be homosexual.

Koji can't help but smile. "Ah, so this is his girlfriend. He looks rather adorable."

"I didn't know Mark was into the gothic types!" Mimi snickered again.

"And to think that he actually claims himself to be straight!" Yamo laughed before dodging a Flamethrower from Mark.

The angry Blaziken ran back and grabbed his laptop. "YOU LITTLE SHITS!" He left the room again, ranting and raving to himself.

Once he was gone, laughter filled up the room, except for Kusamo, who ignored everything while reading a book.

Koji watched the whole event unravel, finding it both hilarious and disrespectful, but this is what happened a lot of times. He went off to the bar and sat by Kusamo, who didn't seem to friendly in the mood, which was basically everyday it seemed.

Out of the three, he seemed to have a more calming and mature relationship with him. The two of them were both calm and well-focused. While Koji is obviously more twisted when it comes to his job, the Serperior is more peaceful in dealing with serious matters. He's the one who is less invested in violence and rather do other means of dealing, as he usually goes with bodyguards of his own to do the killing for him. This happened since he grew up in a rural childhood where their motto was that violence wasn't always the answer.

That was all Koji knew of his past so far and sensed that he prefers not to talk about it that much.

The two watched Mimi doing a bit of teasing with Yamo until Kusamo broke the silence.

"I don't understand why we still are friends despite all the arguments, the troubles, the teasing and each other's antics. I'd figure we'd be at each others' throats by now."

Koji chuckled at his comment. "Well, I guess it was for a good reason then." He reached for a bottle of sweet liquor and poured it on his glass. "Our master told us that here in our clan, we're supposed to be treated like family to each other. I believe that it's rather sweet, as a way to develop bondings for those who lost their own families…"

Kusamo nodded, "I agree. you idea is probably the truest seeing as we have become of a family, or at least good friends if not that."

He closed his book and grabbed himself a drink, but only drank a little of it, then went back to his book.

"I always wanted to know, how did you managed to join the clan in the first place?" Koji asked. "You seem to be the least qualified out of all of us, well maybe next to Mimi-chan."

He waited patiently for the Serperior to answer his question, but instead he was given a response. "...When the time is right, I shall."

Koji at first wasn't to go further but made a respectful nod. It was best to keep things secret sometimes, even if it isn't that serious.

"I also have to mention that you have a special mission assigned to you by the master." Kusamo said, eyeing on his book. "Along with Mimi and Kondo..."

The young Greninja raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What for?"

"I am not sure. He didn't even mentioned it."

They both nodded as they decided to head out of the room and reach to the elevator. Once they got in, they set themselves to reach the top floor where Kenji resides.

Inside the elevator, Mimi asked a question. "I wonder what the boss wants us for?" She smiled in joy. "Oooh! Maybe it's a surprise!"

Koji chuckled a little at her beaming face. This young child never failed to make him smile. "It could be. I'm all in for a special arrangement after all that hard work lately." He stretched himself for a bit. "I really do deserve it."

"By the way, I wanted to ask you how you job went?"

"It was easy actually. The Snorlax guy was rather fun to toy with. I even chopped off his head and set it on his plate for his servants to see."

Mimi laughed. "That sounds so funny. I'm still pissed you didn't take that picture!"

"Again, I'll make it up to you." He then gave her a small brown bag. "I even managed to steal an anpan for you."

The teenage Kirlia gasped at the sweet treat as her smile grew wide. "Thank you, Koji~!" She took a small bite on it, which looked rather cute in Koji's eyes.

When they reached the top floor, the two focused on what they are doing and walked to the front where some guards where waiting for them.

They walked out of the elevator to the front of the room with the guards, with them eyeing the two. The guard on the left said, "Well, it seems as the Koji the killer and his little friend are here to see master. In you go."

He opened the door and the two walked on in, only for it to be closed. In front of them was Kenji at his desk as he had an assignment for the two, but this time, it was pretty different in terms of where.

"Alright, so Koji and Eureka are here..." Kenji started, looking at the two until he noticed that someone was missing. "Oi!? The hell is Mark anyway!?"

As on cue, Mark entered the room in huff, still upset of what happened before. "Yeah, I'm here, sorry." He muttered before lining up with his comrades.

"Good." The Toxicroak rolled his eyes before clearing his throat. "Alright, so I brought you three here for something special."

"And what would that be, master?" Koji asked him, eager to know what it was.

"It's pretty complicated, so let me explain..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. A Brand New Proposal

**Another new chapter done! Apologies for the long wait! There was a lot of stuff that needed to be done. Me and Ferengi were going to post two chapters on the same night. However, we might as well upload the third chapter tomorrow and hopefully resume schedule on next Friday. Not to mention, classes are coming on the following weeks, so yeah, scheduling will be on the weekends for now on.**

 **That would be a lot easier for us as it would give us time for the next chapters along with some planning with the story.**

 **Speaking of the characters, expect some development not only from Koji (of course) but from also the yakuza gang and the upcoming boarding house gang that will be introduced in the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy for now, and let us know what you think ;')!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Brand New Proposal**

Kenji Ichiya, the main leader of the Suiren clan, was in his office along with his three subordinates, taking a sip of his whiskey before rubbing his eyelids.

"Alright, so I brought you three here for something special."

"And what would that be, master?" Koji, his top assassin, asked him.

"It's pretty complicated, so let me explain..." He motioned one of his men to pass him a remote. Once he receives it, he turns his chair sideways once he presses a button.

A large monitor slowly came down from behind him as the three members wondered in awe. Whatever this assignment was, must be that important.

The screen turned on as it was only shown static at the moment.

"Okay so you see, you all know that we deal with other gang members before, right?" Kenji began. He watched them nod silently as he continued. "Right. But however, while we do try to get better info from time to time, this one is a whole new deal..." He pressed another button on the screen.

The static on the screen fades into a logo, with a green color and an image that resembles a maple leaf inside a circle.

"There's this new mafia gang out there who go by the name 'Seed'. We haven't gotten much info on them yet, but one of our hackers, Hosoya, was able to receive this message the other day. Apparently, he told me that there was some strange video sent by him and it's kinda creepy to be honest..." He explained before pressing the button.

The screen shifts to a small video clip of images glitching rapidly, feeling a bit of an eye sore from the members. Suddenly, there was a deep, distorted voice from the clip.

' _ **THIS IS SIMPLY A WARNING OF WHAT'S TO COME. BE PREPARED FOR OUR ARRIVAL...'**_

And with that, the screen went to black before showing Seed's logo soon afterwards.

As expected, some of the people in the room were a bit tense by this cryptic message.

"Scary..." Mimi whispered to herself.

Koji was able to hear her and made a small nod. He wasn't scared so far, but the odd presence of this new gang made him feel somehow unnerving…

"Eh, I'm sure that was just send to scare our asses off." Kenji joked a little. "At first, that's what I though, until the day after the message was sent, I was told that one of our mission to receive some jewelry from the Sakura clan had been ruined."

"How? I thought it went by smoothly?" Mark wondered aloud.

The Toxicroak leader gave him a look. "That's what I thought, until a tracking device was set on one of the trucks, and because of that, the truck exploded and nobody was unharmed except for the jewels. But however, a certain group had snatched it before we could retrieve them. And guess who did it?"

It took the members a few seconds to realize who he was referring to. This new clan had already became a threat to them.

Kenji continued. "It seems to me that we got a new set of hunters on our asses. Someone in the region must've contacted them about us. And they seem to decide and see if we really are as tough as we thought. So in order to make sure that we're safe, I formed a new plan..."

The members stood there silently and waited for their master to respond.

"So here's this, we're gonna send the three of you to America for a mission. You'll be there for only one and a half months starting tomorrow. Now we have managed to gain contact from Hosoya to tell us where the Seed might be, somewhere in a state called Georgia. Your mission is to get more info on them and then, once you got what you need, report to me immediately and then we'll all group together to take down Seed. I know this will be risky, but that's how far will go."

Koji and his friends nodded at the plan.

"But, here's the catch. Unlike our police here, American government is a really big problem, and I mean _big_. So in order to say safe, each of us will need to make our own identities and other shit to stay hidden."

"That might actually be a good idea." Koji smiled a little, eager to know what identity he'll make up.

"The three of you will have some time to come up with your own identities and come back to me about it. But for now, I already arranged your locations. So Mark, since you grew up in America, it will be an easy street for you. But I'm also pairing you up with Mimi as you'll navigate her while doing your mission."

Mark grunted for a bit as he looked at Mimi, who gave him a playful smile. "Alright, alright, whatever. Just pray to Arceus she doesn't annoy my ass..." He groaned.

"And uh, Koji…?" Kenji turned at his assassin with a skeptic look.

This made Koji smile for a bit. "It's alright, master. I am able to speak English fluently and know a bit about the American countries as well." He explained.

The Toxicroak gave out a little nod as he understood. "Alright then. And if you're wondering about Kusano and Yamo, I wasn't going to make them join at first, but decided to anyway. I figured that they would be helpful in this mission."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "So when are we leaving, anyway?"

"By Tuesday, so you got enough time to create your own avatars and pack your things." Kenji joked again. For now, get some shut eye and give me your new identities by exactly 3:00 in the afternoon. See ya..."

And with that, the three members left the room in silence…

* * *

As the next couple of days passed, the three went and began to create their new identities. Mark did keep his first name, since it was a common named making it hard to track, but replaced his last name with Peterson, Koji changed his name to Otori Kyoka, and Mimi went with April Peterson, since she's going to be with Mark together as a disguised father and daughter. Much to Mark's dismay.

They took new pictures of their faces since the older ones would give away to anyone who may recognize them, and they packed their bags of whatever was necessary, but they couldn't bring any weapons because Mark pointed out that they even had armed guards with semi rifles in the airport so weapons was a bad idea.

Of course Kusano and Yamo also got their identities changed as well, Kusano being Esaka Oturimo and Yamo still being Yamo only his last name being Kyomata, and got their pictures changed, and bags packed up as well.

They all joined together by the main lobby to wait patiently for their boss. But for the time being, they decided to talk for a bit.

Koji began off, "Well, hopefully the trip to the American country won't be too bad. Mark should help us get through it."

Mark told him, "Well, through the basics and the major parts, but there's one small problem."

"That being?"

"Well, were we're getting sent is into the South."

Mimi asked, "The South? I thought it was..."

"It means the southern part of the US. I'm not from there so I don't know all the ins and outs of what exactly goes on. Sure, it's not any different from any other state, but different dialects and small cultural differences here and there. That and it's a bit more wilder there than here, but I don't know to what extent."

Koji then questioned, "Fine, but we won't have any trouble settling there and finding the group Seed?"

"Not really, just strange looks and some slight grudges."

And as the conversation almost finished, Kenji arrived into the main lobby.

He came in with a few of his men with him. He also carried a little, black folder on his hands. Presumably the new locations they will be staying at.

"Alright, so everyone here is set? Good whatever." He said before opening the folder. "'Kay, so I was able to work on where all of you will be staying at. You'll all be going to Atlanta, the capital of Georgia. A perfect area to find some info on the Seed. First thing's first..." He took out a small note and gave it to Yamo. "Yamo, you'll be assigned to stay at an apartment working as a security guard at a local bank."

Yami chuckled. This mission will be easy for him. He might be able to take some money if anything.

Kusano was given his note next. "Kusano, you're gonna move into one of those nice condos. And you're going to work as a florist at a flower shop."

Kusano nodded at his master's choice. A flower shop, he knew him too well.

Mark and Mimi were given theirs. "Mark, Mimi, the two of you are gonna be partners for this one. The two of you will both move into a house in the neighborhoods as a father and daughter. Mark, you'll work at a wholesale store, and Mimi, you'll be a student at a local high school."

"Arceus Ichiya, do I really have to work with her of all people?" Mark grunted again. "Can't I just partner with someone else?"

"Aww, what's wrong, Kondo-chan? You don't wanna pair with someone as cute as me~?" Mimi cooed playfully, angering Mark even more.

Thankfully, Kenji calmed him down before things would get rough. "Listen, I assign the job, you stick by it or else. Only I make the choices here." He said in a calm but harsh tone before leaving his side.

Mark slightly growled while Mimi giggled. He prayed to Arceus above that things won't go to shit…

Kenji then walked over to Koji, giving him his note. "And finally Koji. Your location is going to be interesting. You're going to work at an ice cream parlor while staying at a boarding house."

This made Koji's eyes wide. "A boarding house? But wouldn't that be too invasive of my privacy?"

"I'm not really sure about much of the place, one of my planners didn't gave me that much info. But it's alright, I'm sure you'll deal with it. You are good at this hiding stuff after all."

Koji thought for a moment before making a small smile. "If you say so..."

Their ride, at least two black vans disguised as an unknown fake company, parked by the entrance. The group noted that it was time for them to leave. But before they could get to the vans, they were stopped by their leader.

"Hey wait, hold up all of you!" Kenji called out. "Come together for a second."

They all looked at each other before approaching their boss.

Kenji closed his eyes and huddled them all together. "Now look, I'm know I'm not the one who's that emotional, but I'm saying this right now, be careful out there. I still do watch over you all, so I'll be pissed if any of you do something wrong, alright?"

The five members all chuckled at his different side but know that he really means it and appreciated the advice.

"Now uh, get the hell going, you got one-and-a-half months to get this done. See you later."

"Hai, master." They said in unison.

* * *

Afterwards, the group had to get to the airport to get onto the flight Kenji scheduled. They made it to the Osaka airport and got into the building without any issues so far. They made it through security, even though Koji thought one of the guards were checking him out twice, thinking he seen him before, and passed through to the airport itself. As they walked on through, they a little about where Seed could be, since placing it in just Atlanta could be a bit too easy.

Anyway, they made it through the airport, Mimi grabbing a couple things to eat along with everyone else doing so, and after the walk around, they made it to the waiting area for their plane.

"Mm~, I can't wait to go to America!" Mimi beamed, taking another bite of her anpan. "I wonder if I could get some new clothes in their shopping malls."

"Yeah you can do that, but remember, this mission is putting our own lives in stake!" Mark argued. "And keep in mind, I'm your partner, so you better listen to me when we arrive."

"Okay, daddy~."

The Blaziken blushed in embarrassment. "H-hey, what did I told you, don't call me that!"

The teenage Kirlia made a teasing pout, batting her eyelashes. "But aren't I supposed to be your daughter~?"

"Hiss, ya brat!"

Koji chuckled lightly at their antics. "You have to know, Kondo, Mimi-chan never really had any parents, so it would be nice to be a good father figure for once. You might even adopt her in the future."

Mark hissed at him. " _Damare_! Keep in mind, I'm not really into watching over kids!"

Yamo snickered. "Yeah, he's even bad with kids!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Kusano restrained Mark with his vines. "Don't say any more, Kondo-san. There might be passerbys watching us."

Before Mimi could provoke Mark even more, the plane they were going to board was boarding, so they hurried on with the crowd, into the tunnel, and into the plane. They got to their seats and put their luggage above them, and sat down, relaxing a bit.

Koji sat down on his seat after putting up his own bags. He managed to save a cup of pudding with him as he started to eat. While doing so, he took his time to look around the place to see what was occurring. Mark was in the back, sitting in the middle, with Mimi next to him by the window and Yamo by the end of the seats. He can tell from his tired, annoyed look that he certainly wasn't enjoying this at all. Something like this made him chuckle, but he hid so his friend wouldn't see him.

He of course was sitting right next to Kusano. While Koji is known for behind the one who is levelheaded, his Serperior friend was more of a master of this.

The plane was about to go off at any second. So far, things were quiet, minus Mark's ranting in the back.

Kusano then broke it after a minute. "You seem to be nervous, Ueda-san."

The young Greninja took a bite out of his pudding before turning to him. "No, that isn't really true Kusano."

The plane moved out of the docking port and drove onto the runway, and began to speed up to get into the plane line. As the plane waited, and moved bit by bit, Kusano asked Koji, "You're ok with the pressure change and everything, right?"

Koji nodded, "Of course, it shouldn't happen though."

After a little time, the plane was taking it's turn and began to speed down the runway, and lifted off the ground giving a slight vertical effect, pushing everyone down almost. Koji was a bit annoyed from the light pain in his ear, but he'll manage it.

Wanting to at least talk for a moment, Koji turned to his friend with a smile. "So it seems that you'll be a florist for the time being."

Kusano nodded. "Why yes, I actually am known to be interested in gardening. I've been learning how to become a gardener since I was a child."

"I see. So you must've grew up in the countryside with all that greenery? That sounds rather peaceful." He took another bite of his pudding. "Maybe when this whole mission is complete, you could invite us to go see what it's like."

Kusano looked down for a moment, closing his eyes. "I will see if that is necessary..." He soon met one of the flight attendants and asked for a cup of tea.

Koji could've sworn he felt a hint of sadness coming from him, but it might be a coincidence. After all, Kusano's past lifestyle might not have been that rough. Or was it?

But before he could ask him, he managed to get there before him. "Are you sure you're alright in being in a boarding area?"

"I don't mind it as much, but I'm afraid that I would be caught so easily by the other tenants." Koji explained before getting another pudding cup. "It may seem like I don't care about innocents, but I should know not to get any passerbys harmed…"

"I understand how you are feeling." Kusano said. "I'm sure it will be fine. Besides, I believe that it would turn out well for you."

This made Koji smile for a bit before eating his second pudding. "Goodness Ueda, why do you insist on eating those snacks?"

To tease him, the young Greninja reached for a soda bottle and drank from it. "Because it's my energy fuel~." He winked before chuckling.

Kusano sighed at what he just watched. He must have such strange cholesterol…

* * *

After around 15 hours of the non-stop flight, and hearing minor arguments and innocent taunts in the back between Mark and Mimi, the plane made it over the USA and got to the Atlanta airport. They all looked and saw as Mimi said, "It's bigger than Osaka."

Kusano told her, "It's supposed to be the largest, but I believe it since it has all the planes fly in and out."

Even at night the planes worked around the clock, and theirs landed on the ground and pulled into the docking port. After it was made clear on the speaker to leave, everyone got up and pulled out their belongings. Once done, they followed the crowd out, and when they got out, they entered the waiting area as they now had to find the check-ins. After a while, mainly trying to find where it is since everything was the standard three alphabets and was now just one alphabet they didn't know. Luckily Mark helped them along guided where it was.

Once they found the security, they went into the line and already Yamo looked a bit worried. Koji chuckled, "Why so worried? Americans aren't that smart in knowing who we are."

Yamo nodded, "Yeah, but..."

He pointed over to a Lucario in the back who appeared to have an automatic weapon, which wasn't of course. Koji was a bit surprised and asked Mark, "This is normal?"

Mark said, "Welcome to America, where anyone can carry a gun around."

The slight conversation stopped once they got to the security point. They put their carry-ons onto the conveyor belt, placed everything that wasn't their clothes onto the tray, and then if any shoes those two. Afterwards a guard came up, "Alright, move through one by one."

Mark told them, "Go through it one at a time."

He went first and nothing beeped, then Koji, which didn't beep, then Yamo, which didn't beep, then Kusamo, which didn't beep, and then Mimi, no beep. They got their stuff back on and took their luggage, then the guard asked, "You have kind'a alcohol or tobacco to claim?"

Mark said, "No."

"Any samurai words and ninja stuff?"

Koji looked at him as the guard made a grin, "Just follin' 'round. Move along."

They did so as Kusamo asked, "What was that about?"

Koji said, in a rather annoyed tone. "Someone who thinks we're from Nihon so obviously we must be carrying shurikens, samurai equipment and anything else like that." He really despises how others view him this way.

Mark calmed him down, "Calm down Koji, Pokémon here are just... funny sometimes."

"Yes, very. Let's get our bags and leave."

They soon do so as they waited outside by one of the entrances to get to their taxis.

"Okay so, since we all have our notes from the master, we each go to where we're supposed to go. And then, by 11:00 tonight, we'll all meet and discuss what we know so far." Mark explained to them.

"But how. By livechat?" Mimi asked.

He nodded. "Yep. So make sure to log in on time or I'll be pissed." He made a small look on Mimi. "But I might be already..."

"I'm at least thankful for Ichiya giving me the option of being a security guard." Yamo grinned, lighting up his cigar. "This is a perfect opportunity after all."

"Yeah, that may be for you, but as I said before, American security is even tighter than back at home." Mark grunted. "And I'm pretty sure they would catch your damn ass. You aren't even as fast as Koji here."

Yamo sneered at him, moving his face closer to his. "You're insulting the master thief of our own fucking clan!"

"Well you're trying to insult with some guy who can kick your ass into a pulp!" Mark snapped back.

Before the two could continue, and before Kusano would slap them, a taxi arrived as it was Koji's ride. The main five focused on it coming towards the sidewalk as they turned to look at Koji.

"Well, this is where we leave, for now." Koji said as he approached the car.

"Hey." Mark called out to him. "Good luck with your assignment."

"Yeah, good luck ya psycho." Yamo joked.

"And please send me more of those sweets for me!" Mimi giggled. "I'll give you my address so you can do it!"

"Just be careful, Ueda." Kusano said.

All Koji could do was smile at them. They really do care for him.

After saying his goodbyes, he got into the taxi and left the airport to his awaited location…

In the taxi, Koji watched as he left the airport and drove onto the major highway. The taxi cab asked, "So you're this guy uda?"

Koji corrected, "Ueda."

"Oh, I don't know, I see a u and an e together so I assume it's a solid U."

Koji just shook his head as the cab asked again, "So, ya here for a business trip?"

Koji played along, "Yes, it's a business trip."

"Oh, what kind of business ya workin'?"

"That is not of your concern."

"Alright, just askin'."

The Taxi passed on through the city, Koji watched as the buildings went by. They looked less crowded like Japan, but some were shorter and less impressive looking. Then the cab spoke again, almost annoying Koji, "Here's a little tour since you're not from here. Look on ya right."

Koji did so and saw the King and Queen Towers. However, he asked, "Yeah?"

"I assume Japanese are too unimpressive?"

"Just drive me to my hotel."

"Fine, fine."

And the cabby shut up finally giving Koji his peace, until they made it to the hotel. once they stopped, he said, "Ok, we're here."

Koji looked out and saw the hotel, and stepped on out of the cab. He brought his suitcase out and his carry-on, then the cab further said, "You're lucky your boss, whoever he is, paid in advance. However, I'd like a tip."

Koji asked, "Tip?"

"Yeah, a tip, you know, something you give to the employee."

The cab tried to get a bit more money as Koji pulled out 75 Yens. The cab took the coins and looked at it in confusion, wondering what he just got seeing coins with holes, as Koji walked off into the hotel.

Koji opened the doors of the hotel and entered into the lobby, feeling the air conditioned room. The scenery wasn't too bad, but not that great either. Back to the trip, Koji walked up to the desk where a Gardevoir stood. She smiled, "Good evenin' sir, how may I help you?"

Koji asked, "I'm here for my room."

"And your name is?"

Koji took out his fake ID, as his name was Otori Kyoka, and gave it to the clerk. She took it and looked over all the unusual symbols, then asked, "Um, what does all this mean?"

Koji translated, "My name is Otori Kyoka..."

"Ah, the one for some kind of business trip. Room 34 on the fourth floor. Here's the keys", grabbing the keys of the wall and giving it to him, "hope you enjoy the stay!"

And Koji bowed, "Doomo", and walked off to find the elevator.

He soon passed the small crowd of people in the lobby before reaching the elevator, which has just opened, letting out some guests. When the inside was clear, Koji entered inside and pressed on the fourth button as he was lifted up.

As he reached his location, he exited and noticed that the hallways were rather quiet.

Too quiet.

He at least sensed for a bit to wonder if this might be a trap, or maybe someone who he was here and was watching him from one of the rooms. But thankfully, there weren't any surprises at all.

The coast was clear.

Koji counted the numbered labeled in each door until he found his rightful number. Unlocking the door with the keys in hands, he entered his room and was quite impressed. His room, at least from what he saw, was well furnished and had some good space. It had the usual TV, couch, chair, and such, the kitchen, fine floors. The place was pretty inviting, but he still had a bit of suspicion when he went in and closed the door behind him.

He checked on his phone first before anything else, on updates for his mission. So far, nothing series. All there is was a reminder from Kenji to keep track of any info.

Right now, it was only 9:00, so perhaps he could relax for the time being. Experiencing America for the first time would be very interesting for him…

* * *

He unpacks all of his things and decides to take a shower first since he feels grimy.

The bathroom had limited items he enjoyed using. Bubble bath soap, scented candles, a warm, soft robe, the works. He can't help but be soothed by how great the bath felt. Normally after his missions, he would usually be taking showers. But when he has free time, it would be a complete classic wash on the tub. Moaning and gasping in relaxation while eating his dessert or listening to music.

In fact, he might as well order some right now…

After finishing his bath, he dried up with his robe and searched his bag to pick up some more money. He gave out his remaining money to the taxi driver, so surely there would be more yen inside. But then, once he finds a small packet containing $10,000 worth of American money, he realized…

He gave that guy the wrong money.

Why was he such a dumbass…

But that didn't mattered anyways.

Koji zipped the bag back up and made sure that all the cash was inside, then put the bags away where they wouldn't be found by anyone. Under the bed seemed typical, but it worked for the time being. Afterwards, he explored a bit of his hotel room, seeing the usual setup like any other. It was only 8:25, so he had a large chunk of time to kill. Koji first decided to might as well watch a bit of the TV, seeing what the Americans here watch, but that didn't end to well as the first channel he ended up on was MNN and already got bored of it, skimming through the channels and wondered what on earth the Americans watch.

He turned it off and decided that it was best not to even bother with it and focus on more important issues. He pulled out his laptop (I assume) and set up the connection, even though it was pretty early, but he'd rather have it setup and have time to spare than to have a difficulty setting up the connection, being late, and piss off Mark.

After the connection was setup, Koji now had time for something else to do. Of course, there wasn't too much to do and so he just sat at the table thinking over the mission he got assigned. He wondered of who Seed could even be. He couldn't put a finger on who, unless it was some old clan that the Suiren clan must've taken out before come back to life.

As he thought, the livechat bubble went dinging as it was 11:00 already. Koji was surprised by it, getting lost in his thoughts, and quickly clicked on it, only to show a picture so far of Mark and Mimi.

He can't help but smile at it though. The picture had Mimi doing a quick selfie while Mark is surprised in the background, assuming that he didn't see her coming.

Koji liked the idea of Mark having become Mimi's partner. Not only would he be able to watch her but he could also learn how to be a good father figure to her. He didn't even liked her that much when she first came in, but the Greninja sensed a few signs that he deep down wants her safe. Possibly adding up to how he shows hints of protecting others since he's a bodyguard.

He waited for the video to appear until it finally did. And Koji wasn't surprised by what was happening so far.

" _Oi, I heard something on the laptop! I think someone's connecting to us!"_ He heard Mark in the background.

Mimi's top half was on the screen as she was seen fixing the camera. _"Hold on, lemme—oh!"_ She smiled when she sees a certain ninja on the screen. _"Koji-san! You're here!"_

 _Koji smiled, "I see you made it as well. Where would Mark-san be?"_

And right on cue, Mark entered the room apologizing, _"Sumimasen, hopefully nothing happened."_

 _"No, but where is Yamo?"_

 _"I don't know. It seems he isn't here yet."_

About 30 seconds, he appeared on a third screen as he asked, _"I'm on, right?"_

All three nodded, _"Yes."_

 _"Good."_

Mark then asked, _"I thought I said on time?"_

Koji told him, _"You weren't on time yourself, despite telling us to do so."_

Yamo halted the small talk, _"How about we get to the main point instead of little talk? We aren't on a vacation here."_

" _Hold on, if we're all here, then where's Kusano?"_ Mark wondered. _"I mean he is supposed to have his device with him, right?"_

As on cue, another admin opened as Kusano appeared, looking stoic as usual. In the background, he was in a rather neatly-designed living room and had a cup of green tea next to him on his desk.

" _My apologies, I had to redecorate my condo."_ He said, taking a sip of his tea.

" _Damn Kusano, did you really have to make everything in there look like a palace?"_ Yamo said, a bit annoyed and jealous. _"It looks more formal than back at your place!"_

Kusano hissed a little bit, drinking more of his tea in annoyance.

" _Okay, so moving on, now that we're all here, I'll give you all the quick basics."_ Mark started. _"We're only doing this as a way for us to connect with each other for the time being. But since each of us all live in the same town, it would be easier for us to meet in person. But for now, this would be safer. So, to start things out, Mimi and I haven't got any stuff when we moved in."_

" _The neighbors who live next to us are really sweet!"_ Mimi said, beaming. _"They even gave us this dessert called apple crumble! It's pretty good!"_

Mark rolled his eyes at his partner's cheerfulness and moved on. _"Yeah, so far so good. I'll have to drop Mimi off at the local school tomorrow. While I get appointed to my job on the same day."_

Yamo chuckled. _"So it seems that you're her father now, huh?"_

" _...Don't you fucking start."_

" _Oh no, wait up! I mean it is obvious how you act towards her sometimes. I bet that sooner or later, you're gonna adopt her and make her your lil' princess!"_

" _Aww, is that true, Mark-san? Or, should I call you papa?"_ Mimi wondered, slightly blushing. Deep down, she would be at least hopeful if that were to be true.

Mark meanwhile became a blushing mess once Yamo laughed. Koji and Kusano try their best not to giggle at that cute thought. He then slammed his fists on the table. _"Anyway!"_ He gritted his teeth. _"Yamo, the hell did you find!?"_

Yamo asked, _"Find what? I found a lot today, one being that this place is decent enough for me to live in. The job I'm getting assigned is up the street, I can some what deal with the neighbors, and I'd like to see how this mission effects everyone. Other than that, I haven't found anything useful."_

Mark finally calmed down. _"Fair enough, Kusano, you?"_

" _It is the same as Yamo."_

" _Koji?"_

Koji shook his head. "Nothing in particular."

" _Great!"_ The Blaziken raised his arms up in disappointment. _"So far, no shit. I'm pretty sure this mission will go up in ass!"_

Kusano told Mark, _"You do realize that just because we found nothing right this moment doesn't mean that the whole mission is a fail. We still have time to locate everything that is needed."_

Koji asked, _"Yes, but where do we start?"_

" _I got one though."_ Yamo said. _"I could go into the lower parts of the town in disguise and see if I could receive some rumors on those guys."_

Koji nodded, _"Seems reasonable. However, make sure that those guys aren't THOSE guys. Other than that, I'm sure there must be a few rumors on what might be going on in this city."_

Mark weighed it out and said, _"Ok, we'll just start by collecting basic info. Yamo can go around and try to find whatever he can, Koji can do the same, and I'll try to see what I can find."_

Yamo told him, _"Yeah, but that would be after out day jobs."_

 _"Ok, fine, after we finish our day jobs we can try to find any information. All I can say, is don't fuck this up and say the wrong words like with that old..."_

 _"Don't bring that back up!"_

Kusano stopped them, _"We're supposed to be planning this out?"_

Mark sighed in aggravation, _"Main point, just collect anything that can be deemed important or on the current topic."_

They all nodded in unison.

" _Alright good, lemme get some shut eye. Night."_ Mark turned to Mimi. _"Go and get to your bed. You have first day tomorrow."_

" _Okay! Night papa~!"_ Mimi snickered teasingly before heading upstairs.

Mark grunted in embarrassment as the others chuckled from what they heard. _"U-uh, go the fuck to sleep!"_ He shouts at them before he signs out.

Kusano said, _"Goodnight everyone, hope tomorrow brings us some luck."_

Then he signed out as well. Yamo said, _"Oh well, have a good night Koji."_

He signed out as Koji said to the empty screen, "Goodnight to all of you."

And he turned off his laptop and got out of his chair. Well, seeing as the whole meeting was over, Koji decided to go to bed as well. He changed into his night clothes, and went into bed as he planned to get this mission solved in quick ease, but was unaware for future events to happen.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Moving In

**Hoo boy, am I gonna get some complaints for this!**

 **Yeah, sorry about the wait! It's just that classes are going to be really serious this time around and that I have worse thoughts of procrastination than Spongebob so eheh.**

 **But don't worry everyone, new chapters will be coming soon! It's just that updates are going to be pretty slower, but me and my man Ferengi are planning things out to make chapters come out a bit quicker. Remember, both of us have lives ahead of us and not simple computers :Y!**

 **Apologies if the final parts of the chapter are a little off? I was in a rush to get this thing posted. In fact there are a few more projects that needed to be done as fast as possible, especially this one. So if things aren't as good as you hoped for, not to worry! In fact, this is easily my favorite chapter so far because of the new people who will befriend Koji.**

 **Fun Fact: Koji was going to be solo in the mission until I thought of adding Mark and crew along. I honestly prefer that way more, but I still like what we have now.**

 **And also, please please pleeease support this story with some feedback! Ferengi and I would love some nice reviews from you all! Yes, we know that people like St Elmo's Fire and Dragon's Blaze are nitpickers, just PM us for that. We just want more groups to be familiar with this story, that's all!**

 **With that said, rate and review, and I hope you enjoy this one :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Moving In**

The alarm clock had just started to rang and shook Koji from his sleep.

When he looked around to wonder where he was, he sighed in relief before shutting it off.

He had another nightmare yet again.

The ones where his parents get killed off by the ones who he hated ever since he was a child. Oh how he wished he returned to that time. Where his parents were still alive, where that yakuza gang was defeated, and he could continue having the life he ever wanted…

But sadly, the life he lives now is nothing but a curse. And there might not be anything to break it for a long while…

Koji got up from his bed and opened his case for a moment to find something important.

He shuffled around his items to find an old picture of his younger self with his own parents. They all looked so happy and peaceful. He could only wish it continued from there.

But now was not the right time. He put the picture back as he prepared to get himself ready.

Today was the big day.

He put his case away and walked off to the bathroom where he got himself dressed, cleaned up, and looking pretty presentable. After that, he went out and went for breakfast. The kitchen had to have the usual, unless it was straight off empty. Koji opened it and found a few things inside, being a carton of eggs, juice, and a few other things.

He took out the carton, went and found himself a pan, cooked up two eggs, poured some juice, and had a simple breakfast. Some rice would've been good, but he'll have to deal with what he had. After his breakfast, he checked to make sure he was still in good condition and now had to make his journey out of the hotel into the new neighborhood...

* * *

After leaving the hotel, Koji had to order another cab in order to get to his destination. He wanted to at least acquire his job at the ice cream parlor he was assigned to (maybe getting an early morning scoop), but however, he thinks that dealing with his new place first would be a lot better to go with.

He looked over the pamphlet Kenji gave him while being inside the taxi. The place where he's going to stay is called Sunrise Dawn Boarding. An interesting name he thought to himself. He read through that they have at least 10 rooms for each tenant along with their own bathroom, mini fridge, and a few more requirements. If anything, they would head over to the main hall to eat at the kitchen or conversate at the living room.

Koji believes that this would be a nice location to stay at, but is still unsure of how this will go. Since he is going to be in a large building filled with people, he has to remain silent and alert at all times, just like how he was at his old place. Hopefully things will go well once he gets accustomed.

After taking the cab to the boarding building, he was dropped off at the front of it, seeing that the place wasn't too great from the outside, but so was that hotel until he got in. He took the first few steps up top to the entrance, and pushed the door... wait, he pulled on the door and the door opened up, and the inside was like the outside, so who knows exactly who was living here.

He went stealth mode for a moment, slowly entering the building.

It actually looks a lot more bigger and roomier than what he thought. He couldn't look over everything, but so far, it was impressive.

But however, it was a bit silent. So maybe it was best to check…

"Hello?" He said aloud in an innocent tone. Just in case, he needed to reach for his knife from one of his pockets.

"Yes, main office please." A loud, gruff voice called out as he noticed that it was coming from down the left side of the hall.

Wanting to know who it was, he slowly walked to where the source of the voice was as he encountered a large, marble door being opened. He took a moment before peeking inside.

The voice repeated, "Enter."

Kinda sounded like something from a movie, but Koji just went with it and opened the door. It revealed what was a middle age, possibly older, Conkeldurr as he was at his desk going through files. He barely looked up and asked, "Name?"

Koji said his fake name, "Otori Kyoka?"

"The Jap from Japan? One moment."

Koji crossed his arms as the insult he heard. The bulky Pokémon went through some papers and said, "Alright according to whatever supervisor you got, you're going to be staying here for a while now. Hopefully you won't bring any problems I'm not aware of."

Still arms crossed, Koji denied calmly, "I won't be causing any problems to your building."

"Good, now, if you can just sign here."

Koji was handed a contract that was a ton of squiggles as he just wrote down his name in Kanji. The Conkeldurr took it back and squinted at it asking, "What the hell is this?"

Koji told him, "My name?"

"I ain't gonna figure this out. Now, I'll get the rest of it setup and you can go to your room."

Sighing, Koji made a small bow to the man. "Thank you, Mr…?" He asked for his real name.

"Just call me Mr. Fredrikson or Fredrick for now."

"Ah, thank you again." He still didn't really felt friendly with this newcomer but he could at least show a bit of hospitality to him. He then grabbed his bags and exited the office.

Koji took a bit of time to look around the inside of the building. The entirety of the place resembled a mansion or an apartment complex. From the looks of it, a fusion of both. Very interesting.

The main living area looked a bit homely and the kitchen was spaceable, having a large table near a corner. Probably for those who want to eat inside here. He even took a moment to find a back door from another living room. It had a very large courtyard, complete with a garden and a greenhouse, a large pool and surprisingly, a perfect field to do some gymnastics or exercises. Not to mention, the entrance to all of this has a nice patio. Koji was easily impressed.

He finally went back to the main hall and slowly walked up the stairs to find his room. Another thing he noticed was that the building has an elevator, but he'll probably use that later. Besides, he didn't want to wake up any Pokemon that were inside.

Once he made it to the first floor, he checked his note for what room he's going to be in. He was going to stay at the second floor, room number B-5. He took a quick note to look at the hallways.

The building has only three floors up: the first two are where all of the rooms are for the residents; the third floor was partially empty, basically a complete basement for old stuff; and then there's the balcony, not much to say. Koji could use it to look at the sights outside.

He moved onto the second floor and walked all the way down to his location.

Using the keys, he unlocked it and opened the room to see what it's like. And it did not disappoint.

The dorm room was completely roomy. It had exactly what the pamphlet mentioned. A little kitchen, a living room, a bedroom, and well, yeah, exactly what it mentioned.

Dropping his belongings, and gently laying down his work supplies, he looked around to mind the bedroom. He opened the door and it was fairly fine. The room looked normal enough, having a large window and closet. He needed to redecorate it to his own aesthetic. But the bed did looked comfortable. They actually managed to set it up for him. The bedsheets had the colors of red and grey and the pillows were as large as his back. He walked over to it and rested on it as if he were a kid having his very own bed for the first time.

He chuckled softly.

Goodness, it is that soft.

He then walked on over to the bathroom, not bad for it's size. The shower connected with the large bathtub looks nice enough, almost reminds him of his own bathroom from his old apartment.

A few minutes later, he set up everything once he unpacked. So far, so good. Maybe when he returns from the parlor he could finish refixing the entire room.

He changed into a new set of clothes. A large orange hoodie was opened and revealed a white t-shirt that contained a picture of a single blue fish. He also wore a silver jeans pants and red sneakers. His choice of style was a bit odd, reminded him of his teenage years, but it was fine for now. Making sure that everything was clear, he grabbed his belongings and closed the door.

Koji exited the building, deciding to walk his way to the parlor instead of another taxi. He turned on his phone to see if there were any notifications from his clan, but nothing for now. Loading his mapping app, he followed the directions to the parlor. Not that far from his location, only ten minutes to walk there. This might be an easy job.

But before he could continue, he suddenly heard a faint voice.

"Why the heck did I even forget them!?"

He couldn't quite get it but it sounded quite young, possibly coming from a teenager. He tried to figure out the source until he sees it coming in front of him.

"Crap! There's not much time! I gotta get my stuff before I miss my first day of cla—GAH!"

A mysterious figure clashed with Koji, smacking him right in the face. "WHAT THE HEEEEEELLLL!?" He shouted before landing with a thud.

Well, that was one thing to make his first day interesting.

He tried to gain his vision while hearing two more voices.

"Oh no, Talon! Are you okay?" A shy, timid voice was heard, sounding like a young girl. "Oh dear! I think you hurt someone too!"

"Man, you must've hit him real hard!" A rather odd, gruff voice called out, seemingly impressed. He couldn't tell if it was a man or a teenager. "Woah, this dude is buff!"

"Richie, that's not the right time!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Ooh...it's alright Gloria, I'm fi..." The one who supposedly crashed into him, stopped for a moment. "HOLY CRAP! S-sir, are you okay!?

Koji soon got up, dusting himself while retrieving his phone. "It's alright, really." He finally looked at the source of the voices. A Noivern, a Goodra, and a Talonflame who was close to him. "But thank you anyway..." He spoke up.

He looked over them as the Talonflame, who he assumed was the one called Talon, apologized, "Sorry about that sir, I forgot something and had to get it. I guess I didn't pay any attention and, well, ran into you."

He made a warm smile. This boy seemed nice, as so was his friends. "That is no problem. I see that you three are school students, am I correct?"

"Yes sir. We were heading our way to our school, but like I said I forgot something so I had to hurry back and get it."

"Your school supplies, hm?"

Talon smiled nervously. "U-uh yeah. I kinda forgot to do that, eheh." He then widened his eyes. "Oh wait, are you new here to the boarding house?" He asked him.

"Why yes." Koji smiled. "I'm actually staying here for a while. My name is Otori Kyoka, Otori is my first name if you are confused."

"Oh! So you're from Japan!" Talon was impressed, smiling a little. "My name is Quincy, but my friends call me Talon." He then pointed his wing to his friends. "And these are my friends. The tall Goodra before you is Gloria or Goo if you want to call her that, and the Noivern is Ricardio. We're all seniors actually!"

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Kyoka! Or should I call you by your first name?" Goo wondered innocently, making a cute expression.

The Greninja laughed lightly. "It's fine. You can all refer to me as Otori." _Her smile, she's so innocent…_ He thought to himself.

"Woah! So you're from Japan!? Ooh ooh, are you like one of those cool ass ninja guys from those movies I've seen!?" Ricardio shouted, easily excited over this revelation.

"Richie..." Talon and Goo said in unison, making a small sweatdrop.

Koji made a chuckle, but didn't want expose anything, so he calmly said, "Just because a few movies say that we are ninjas does not mean that every Nihongo-jin is a ninja. No, I'm not a ninja, just a simple mon."

"Oh! I get it!" Richie said. "But you look so stacked! You should meet my dad sometime! He's really stacked just like you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, his father lives here as well. He works at a gym somewhere in town and let's just say he's really uh...excitable." Talon explained, getting a bit annoyed when mentioning that last part.

Koji politely excused himself, mistaking the slight annoyance as him delaying, "Well then, I must not further hold you from getting your needed supplies. I'll let you go on your way."

Talon was slightly confused until he exploded. "CRAP, YOU'RE RIGHT!" He immediately flew his way inside. "Nice to meet you, Otori! And I hope you'll enjoy it here!"

Goo and Ricardio soon followed suit as well. "Bye bye, Mr. Otori!" Goo waved.

"Hope to catch ya soon, Ninja Guy!" Ricardio shouted, announcing his new nickname to him.

Koji would only blush lightly in embarrassment. His first meeting with other tenants was rather hectic but it was still enjoyable. The three of them felt rather calming to be with. Perhaps spending more time with them would be nice.

He was going to ask them what school they were going to, but he sensed that it was probably the same school Mimi goes to. Perhaps all of them would be great friends. Certainly a cute little image set in his head.

And with that, he moved on his way to the parlor.

* * *

It took a while to follow the directions and dodge traffic, but he soon got to the area of where the parlor was supposed to be. Ok, it was on the other side of the street as he made a slight error in directions, but he could simply cross on over and get there. Koji went on the sidewalk, was abruptly stopped by a speeder, and made it to the other side of the street where the parlor was.

He was greeted by the smells of freshly made ice cream cones and other scents from the flavors already taken out. So much of this reminded of his childhood. Oh how he would visit any sweets parlor to try any ice cream or other treats he would bite into. Simply a delight…

As he toured on through, his train of thought was broken when he heard a voice call him out, "Excuse me sir?"

He looked to find a Clefairy behind the counter, wearing an apron as she asked, "Can I help you sir?"

Koji nodded. "Why yes, I'm actually here to apply for a job?"

The Clefairy nodded, "Oh yes, you're, um, Mr. Otori Coka? Right?"

Koji sighed of how they mispronounced the last name and corrected, "It's Kyoka."

"Oh sorry, Mr. Kyoka?"

"Hai."

"Hello! I'm Elizabeth, nice to meet you."

She showed our her hand as Koji went with it and shook her hand. She smiled, "So, first off, I need whatever info of you you got, then I need you to take a small test to show what you know and how you are, nothing big."

"Well to keep things simple, I'm at least 28 years old and I was born in my home country before I moved here recently. I am quite the baking expert when it comes to desserts, since my mother had taught me how to make and decorate sweets when I was young."

"Oh great! So you must know the basics of making ice cream I see!" Elizabeth smiled, rather impressed by this revelation.

Koji can't help but smile. "Why yes. I actually practiced before on how to do so." This test will be rather easy than he thought.

First part was a written job forum, which wasn't hard, except he couldn't read anything on the paper. He asked Elizabeth to tell him what it was, and she gave him the verbal version of it, and that made it easier. After the forum, and a confused look after reading the Kanji, Elizabeth gave Koji a test on his basics of ice cream making, ingredients, process, such like that. Koji passed with flying colors, earning a thumbs up for him.

"I gotta say, you're actually really suited for the job!" Elizabeth said. "I'm really proud of you!"

Koji smiled, making a bow. "You are quite welcome. So when shall I start my job?"

"You should begin tomorrow. Your shift will go from noon to 7 every night. However on Saturdays it's 12 PM to 5 PM and on Sundays is off days."

Koji nodded, "Fits my daily plans well, I'll have it marked down."

Elizabeth cheered, "Good! Now, I should get back to the counter, but it great to see you Koji. See ya tomorrow!"

"Ah, but before I go..."

The young ninja soon left the building, holding a three-scoop cone while licking on it happily.

This might be the start of the best job of his life.

* * *

He began his mini journey back to his room, still having to get used to the new country's traffic rules. Course, it wasn't as bad as back in Osaka, but he managed to get back to his place in one piece, and his treat finished.

He soon went back inside to his own room, heading towards his bedroom, laptop in hand. He wondered if any of his team had managed to get some info yet. He still wasn't sure but it was worth a try.

But he had to know, who was still active at the moment? He wasn't sure about Mark and Mimi, so Kusano or Yamo should be fine.

He turned on the chat and waited for a response by anyone. So far, after a couple minutes, nobody showed up and Koji assumed they must've began working immediate...

 _"Koji?"_

Well, it seems Kusano was on, showing his apartment. Koji asked, "Ah Kusano, I assume it went well?"

 _"Yes it did. I'm beginning work tomorrow, but that just gave me more time to possible hit several spots to explore more of the city. It went well for you?"_

"It did. I probably should visit the area myself so I get familiar to it."

Kusano asked, remembering where Koji was staying, _"So how are these roommates of yours?"_

"Just teenagers, no worries. They seem pretty enjoyable, a little careless in a degree, but if you think they will cause trouble, I'm aware they won't."

" _That is good I suppose. So they are the only roommates you have?"_

"Actually they're only 10 rooms in total. So far I've met three tenants so I'll meet the other people when we have the chance."

" _That sounds like you are doing well. I myself am doing fine, no trouble so far."_

"So our teammates didn't called you yet?"

Kusano took a sip of his tea. _"Not at all. I didn't receive any info..."_ He took another sip and slightly breathed out to continue. _"You need to be more careful, Koji."_

Koji nodded. "Of course. Master did told us about how Seed got into us. He claimed that someone actually managed to contact them about us. Damn fool… If anything, I hope to make sure that they're aren't any spies in the area. We should inform the team about a possible spy in the—"

" _I'm sorry, but is that music I hear?"_ The Serperior interrupted him.

He was right as he suddenly felt a bit of a vibration and strange music from outside. "I will call you later tonight." He watched his friend nodding in response before he logged out.

Koji looked at his clock for a moment.

 **11:15 A.M.**

Who on earth would play such music so loud in midday?

Slowly leaving his room, he entered the hallway to find the source. The music sounded like Latin music, something like from one of those fitness shows. But then, Koji was reminded of something. Something of what Talon told him about his friend's father…

" _His father lives here as well. He works at a gym somewhere in town and let's just say he's really uh...excitable."_

He grinned in frustration while grunting. So his father is a fitness fanatic, how riveting. Granted, he will still maintain his calm attitude. He hopes not to unleash his anger on the person he was about to meet. He turned to his right as to where his room was, all the way down to the beginning on room number B-1.

He stood at the door and knocked once. No response. He figured that it was loud enough to keep the man's ears plugged. Koji knocked again, but harder. Still no response. Busting down the door seemed great, yet he'd still get no response anyway. Koji sighed and... well, it wasn't locked as Koji assumed, but he hopefully wouldn't get yelled for entering.

The loud music was accompanied by some loud yelling, basically in Spanish while the sound of weights were heard. Koji rolled his eyes a bit before entering, only from the side of the door.

"Hello!?" he shouted.

This finally managed to make the man hear him. "Que? Who is that!?" The music was turned down a little. Thank the lord…

The music was turned down only for a Hawlucha to put aside some heavy looking weights and then look at Koji yelling, "Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"

Koji looked surprised when he saw the noisy neighbor. He was pretty shorter than him, he's even shorter than his own son! This was Ricardio's father? He might have another Noivern as his wife or he adopted him. Whatever the reason, it was still quite bizarre for Koji, but then again, what would he expect really?

Clearing his throat, he then answered, "You left the door unlocked."

"Oh, um, may bad. But who are you?"

"Otori Kyoka. I'm residing here down the hall and during a discussion with a friend, your music blasted loud enough for me and my friend to here."

The Hawlucha apologized, "Oh, sorry about that. It's kinda normal for me to do that so you'll be hearing a lot of it."

"I see. And um, onamewa?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, your name is?"

"Oh, Eduardo Hernandez."

He used his right arm (arm or wing?) and shook Koji's hand. He retracted it back as he said, "Now, I think I heard something about you staying here for a bit?"

"Oh, why yes. It's actually for a business trip of mine. I'm working at an ice cream parlor not far from here." Koji explained.

Eduardo was a bit confused, but said, "Oh, so you're basically trying to get a job here?"

"In a way, yes."

"Ha, I know a few who done that but with everything going on, they got some tough luck. But, I'm surprised out of everything you chose an ice cream parlor. I thought you go for some ridiculously high ranking thing like computers, cheap recycled can cars, or those radios like mine over there."

"True, but something like a parlor is my passion, and not to mention, I have a serious sweet tooth." He chuckled for a bit.

"Hey hey, you know those stuff aren't that good for your body y'know?" Eduardo said in his heavy accent. He moved closer to him and examined his body. "Dios mio! Look at you! You actually managed to develop a strong body! How could you have that when you claim to love sugary foods!?" He demanded to know the truth, probably use this trick in the future.

Koji shook his head in a teasing way. "It's a secret."

Eduardo shook his head with a chuckle and a smile, "Ah well, sometimes the best secrets are the ones you can't get. Well, great to meet you amigo, I'm going back to my workout, and I'll turn it down so you and your friend don't have any interruptions, okay?"

Koji nodded, "Doomo, ok."

"What?"

"Thank you, Edwardo."

He mispronounced it, but Eduardo just chuckled again and Koji left the room and back to his, and when the music went back on, it was much quieter than before.

* * *

It was already the afternoon and Koji decides to head out once again to get some air. He was told by Mr. Fredrikson that the few other tenants are outside heading to their respective colleges or jobs, so they won't return until sunset. This could give him some time to at least learn how to introduce himself more. Maybe the others would be as nice as the ones he befriended.

He was currently walking down the street, just wondering what to grab for lunch. He wasn't sure about those fast food places. He admired them, but he wasn't in the food for one. He decided to at least check out that small Chinese cafe that sells some good lo mien. Maybe that could satisfy him, and then later he can go and look for any clues on Seed. But before he could do so, he heard some odd sound from behind him, and as he turned around, he shrieked.

"Oh no! Wait, mov—AH!" A voiced called out to him and screamed as well.

Koji was suddenly hit by someone with a bike to hiss stomach. "GAAH!" He landed down on solid concrete.

Great, another crash to his poor body.

He moaned in pain once he got up and analyzed what just happened. But then, he heard some groaning coming from the person he just bumped into.

There were some boxes all over the floor along with the bike tilted flat. And in the center of all of this was someone on the ground who is revealed to be a Braixen. She seemed to be wearing a pink buttoned-up dress shirt that's covered by a grey cardigan along with some olive green shorts and belt. She regained her vision before gasping over the mess in the walkway.

For some reason, Koji started to stare at her.

She looked so beautiful, innocent enough, having such a mature but feminine physique. Though granted, that's what he expected from a Braixen, but oddly enough, this particular one was someone he was slowly getting intrigued by…

He then snapped out of it and helped her get up on the floor. "Ah! G-gomen, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lose my focus on you!" He said softly. He scooped down to pick up some of the boxes.

The Braixen looked up at him and made a small laugh. "Oh it's okay, I guess it's my fault." She reassured him before picking up the rest of the boxes. "I was in a hurry to send these back in that I lost my way."

Koji smiled. "It's quite alright. I guess it's my fault too." He helped put the boxes in the crate once he picked up the bike. "I want to know, where are you taking these boxes?"

"Oh! Well I was supposed to drop these off at the bakery I own from across the street! They're actually boxes of flour for our items." The Braixen's eyes then widened. "Oh Arceus, the boxes might be busted!" she looked over to check before sighing. "Yesss...they're not busted..."

He can't help but chuckle a little at her nature. There was something about her nervous and kind-hearted appearance, it made him feel good. He then asked her a question. "Excuse me, um…?"

The Braixen smiled back. "My name is Beatrice, by the way! Sorry for not saying that earlier!"

"Oh no, it's alright! I was wondering if I could help you drop these off at your workplace. If that is fine with you?"

"Not at all! I don't mind any help, thank you by the way. Mr…?"

 _Goodness, why is she so adorable?_ "It's K-" He mentally slapped himself for saying that. Why did he almost mentioned his real name? That would've killed the moment! "It's Kyoka, Kyoka Otori, Otori's my first name actually!" He stuttered for a bit.

"Ah I see. So you're new from around here?" Beatrice asked him.

Koji nodded. "Why yes, I just moved here yesterday. I am currently residing at a boarding house for the time being."

"You mean Sunset Dawn? I actually live there too!"

"Really?" The young ninja smiled. "Well then, I guess you and I will be good roommates then." He said, blushing a little.

Beatrice chuckled. "That sounds great."

The duo talked for a bit while walking their way to the bakery. Koji told her about his interest while keeping the important stuff intact. He gotten some stuff about Beatrice though. She's 26, close to his age, used to be from France, is a skilled baker, and is a fan on romance novels. He instantly felt calm while talking to her. It felt so odd to him. He wasn't really used to being with other woman, especially when it came to his job. But he just met her ten minutes ago. It's best to keep things slow for now.

A few minutes later, they had finally made it to their awaited location. To his surprise, the building looks impressive. The name of the bakery was shown on top, entitled as Bonbon Mystères _._ It had an appearance reminiscent of French architecture with all of the flowers and painted brick walls. Not to mention, he can smell some fresh bread and muffins from inside as well. It was making him to0 hungry already.

Screw the lo mein, he's gonna buy something in there and that's final.

"So this is where I work, and yes I know, the title needs some more retooling. But it's not to worry!" Beatrice introduced him to the place, laughing nervously.

Koji didn't even listened to her for a moment. He was so entranced by the smell that he wanted to rush in as fast as possible. "Y-yes yes, sure, I understand..." He mumbled, not taking his eyes off of the place.

His new friend noticed and smirked. "I see that you like what's in there. You can come inside if you'd like. But maybe continue to help me with the flours?"

"W-why yes, of course, my apologies..." He scrambled for a bit in grabbing them with her.

"It's nothing to feel sorry for!"

The young ninja smiled at her comment. There was still something about her that made him intrigued.

The two of them grabbed the boxes and headed inside the building. Koji was impressed by how it looks. While the inside was a little dark, it was provided with a few chandeliers hanged on the wall. It feels more lively, feeling like a complete cafe he would go to in Paris, even though this really is one.

But what made his eyes wide the most was the desserts. All of them looked magnificent, all shown on display from the glass. Each of them ranged in sizes, big and small, short and long, simple and elegant. There were some desserts he knows about like the macrons and eclairs, but then there was some mouthwatering slices of cheesecake and pies as well. He even gushed for a moment at the sight of a familiar favorite of his, red bean bun.

He must be in heaven already. But he needed to help with Beatrice first.

He followed her to the back room, presumably the storage room for all of the ingredients. There, they encountered a young Sylveon walking by, wearing a cream-colored apron.

"Oh Bea, you came back with the flour!" She said in a soft voice, smiling.

Beatrice smiled back. "I sure did. I'm sorry that I was a little late." While handing her a few of the boxes, she pointed at Koji. "This is Otori, he's a nice guy who helped me with the boxes."

The Sylveon looked at him in awe and extended her ribbon to him. "It's nice to meet you! You can call me Sylvia! You look really cute!" She cooed.

Koji was taken aback at that compliment and blushed a little while shaking her ribbon. "Um, thank you..." he turned away slightly. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Aw Syl, don't embarrass him too much!" Beatrice playfully chided her. But she has to admit, he does look fairly attractive.

Sylvia made a small gasp. "Oops, I'm sorry! But it was nice to meet you, Otori!"

"i appreciate that." Koji nodded, still trying to get that blush out of his face.

After helping the two with the boxes of flour, Beatrice and Sylvia kindly thanked Koji for his hard work as he of course appreciated their feedback. He soon returned to the main counter, deciding to buy a few treats before leaving.

Beatrice soon followed him, standing by the cashier. "So I believe you want to buy some goodies?"

"Well of course." He then looked carefully of what he wanted to get. For starters, those two macrons looked appetizing… "Firstly, I'll have two of those macrons on that tray...then a few macadamia nut cookies...a slice of that nice cheesecake—oh! And two of those anpan!"

"You mean the red bean bun?"

"Hai. They're a childhood treat of mine."

The Braixen chuckled. "I can see why they interest you. We also have a few Japanese treats in sale. One of my friends who lived in Tokyo suggested on that idea! We decided to mix a few cultural dishes here and there, you know?" She chuckled again.

Koji laughed lightly. "I think that's a nice idea. It could help out with your business as well. If anything, I could suggest a few more ideas with the Japanese desserts."

"I don't mind that at all, thank you." Beatrice said, making a pink blush on her cheeks. She then packed up all of the items Koji wanted. "Is that all?" She is rather surprised by the amount of goodies he wants. Maybe he has a serious sweet tooth?

He was going to ask for at least two more items, but then again, he doesn't want to go overboard with his money. But he's sure Mark wouldn't notice. He looked around to see a few sandwiches on sale. If her desserts were to be good, then maybe the food is too. "Maybe one of your sandwiches? Any one is fine."

Beatrice made a small "Okay..." and randomly choose one from the mini fridge.

"So how much do I owe you?"

"Oh it's alright! I'll let you have all of these for free, just because of your help earlier."

Koji was a bit surprised by this, but on the other hand, wants to grin over what he heard. "R-really?" He stuttered for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay for all of this?"

"No no, it's fine! Really! I'm just doing this because of the extra help, but remember! The next time you come back, you gotta pay me~." Beatrice smiled slyly.

Enjoying this new reward, Koji mimicked her look for a bit. "Well in that case...maybe I'll just take one of everything."

"Don't you dare."

He then laughed. He grabbed his bag and turned back to Beatrice. "Thank you, and you're welcome."

"I appreciate the help! I could see you later tonight when I get back from work. I'm coming back early because most of the tenants of the house want to hold a special dinner and I'm helping out with a few of the foods." Beatrice explained.

Koji nodded in understanding. "Ah, that sounds nice. I'll probably..." He then stopped for a moment. He might not be able to go since he needs to continue with his mission…

"Probably…?" And now Beatrice is getting a bit confused.

Having no choice, he decided to finish his sentence. "...I'll probably join as well."

The young Braixen then smiled. "That's great! If you want to help with the food, be there at the main kitchen at 6, that's where I'll arrive."

"Okay." Koji then exited the building. "Um, s-see you later then!"

"Bye!" Beatrice waved a little.

After leaving the bakery, Koji felt like he wanted to stab himself in the balls for what he just done.

What was he thinking!?

Abandoning his mission for a dinner party!? And with a woman no less!

He needed to stay focused for later. He decided that after dinner, that's where he'll go out to get some clues. It was only a month-and-a-half.

He can do this.

* * *

Somewhere in an unfamiliar location, a telephone started to rang as a shadowy hand picked it up.

"What is it?" The figure said in a tired, gruff voice. "...Mmm...I see...Okay, we will let our master know. Thank you." He then exited the call.

The shadowy figure, who was revealed to be a Shiftry, turned over to his group. "Okay, we just got news about Suiren in the area. We shall inform our master about it and see what needs to be done..."

"No need, I'm here..."

The Shiftry and his group turned their heads to the door, which was opened as a larger figure appeared, looking tired and annoyed at them.

"So what's up. Did my client said any information as of yet?"

"Hai, master." The Shiftry said as he and his group bowed at their master. "A few Suiren members are in the city already. And they seem to be getting to us by numbers."

Their master made a yawn before fanning his hand for a bit. "Alright good, I knew that this would happen. Just go ahead and let my client know about which one of the members is close by and then we'll wipe them out one by one."

"Well, there was word that one of them is a Greninja."

"...Did you say a Greninja?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Oh yeah, Seed is now on Koji's trail! And apparently, the leader of Seed is interested with Koji!**

 **Hmm, I wonder what's going to happen next? *shrug***

 **We'll just have to wait and see!**


End file.
